The Chosen Four of Prophecy
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: Ancient Egypt. An unlikely group of friends brought together in the palace are bound by an ancient prophecy. They must save Egypt from an evil that has been building for centuries. But as fate takes its course, one key factor complicates matters: Love
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Welcome to Chosen Four Version 2.0 better known as The Chosen Four of Prophecy. Please take a look at my profile for why I've chosen to do this.

So welcome to the rewrite! The things that I already have written will keep the same basic plot, but it will roll smoother and you'll most likely be able to understand it better. Also, hopefully there won't be such a long gap between chapter postings as I'll really be just editing the original ones.

Enjoy version 2.0! You'll be able to see quite a few changes from this chapter alone. Like how I managed to mush two chapters into one…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter One

From one of the balconies of the palace, a figure stood leaning against the railing. His wild spiky hair moved slightly in the breeze of the cool night, his yellow bangs hitting against his golden head piece. He wore a white shirt and kilt made of cotton, both with red and gold linings. On his shoulders were two gold plates which held his long red cape with golden trimmings, matching the sash around his waist. But most importantly, he had a golden pyramid hanging from his neck as a symbol of the leader of Egypt.

Pharaoh Yami looked out the balcony of his palace. His gaze stared down at the city bellow where the people were busily finishing their work for the day with the last hour of sunlight left.

The young pharaoh sighed. His eyes may have been watching his people, but his mind was elsewhere.

His head picked up as he heard a knock on the door of his room. "What is it?" he asked, annoyed. He was certain that he had asked not to be disturbed only a few minutes ago.

The door opened and a figure stepped in. He wore long blue robes with silver trimmings to match his silver armbands. Adorned on his head was a thin silver circlet with a blue sapphire gem in the middle. Beneath his robes, tied to his belt was the Millennium Rod, indicating his position of second in command, the High Priest.

He walked over to the pharaoh and stood a few feet behind him, making no other gestures. The guard closed the door to the room, a soft click signaling that they were alone.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked not turning around.

The addressed smirked, some emotion finally coming to his face. "Well, someone's in a good mood tonight. And remember, you can call me Seto when it's just us."

Yami smiled sadly and turned around. "Sorry. I guess I'm just kind or restless these days. My mind is elsewhere."

"Oh," Seto said raising an eyebrow. "And staring into space helps cure your boredom?"

Yami sighed and leaned on the railing again, Seto doing the same on his side. "It's not that I'm bored, exactly. It's more like… this empty feeling I have. Like something's missing but I don't know what."

Seto looked at the pharaoh curiously, his stare not going unnoticed by the other.

"What?"

"I think you need to get laid."

Yami fell over at that statement in a very un-Pharaoh like manner. He quickly picked himself up, his face slightly redder. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious," he said coolly. "Your empty feeling is probably just your little teenage desires are starting to build up. So, go find someone to take to bed with you."

"Yeah, right. And who do you expect me to do that with, you?" He left the balcony shaking his head and flopped backwards onto the bed, one arm covering his eyes. "Every single person in this palace I have known personally since I was a child. It would be too weird."

Seto looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, taxes come in next week."

"Yeah, so?" Yami asked, not moving.

"So," The older boy walked back inside and stood next to the bed. "People are always giving us payment in slaves. Why not just pick one out from that bunch? You won't know them, so no emotional attachment."

Yami removed his arm and stared at him. "You're nuts." He concluded.

"But would you be interested?"

"Well…"

"Cause seriously, you need to get laid."

"Seto!"

* * *

That same evening, a young boy stood at the shop on the outer part of his master's house ready to help any customers that still might be coming. Although at this time of day most people were headed home, ready to turn in for the day, it was one of the few duties the master could find for him.

He picked unconsciously at the hem of his dirty kilt, paying only slight attention to the people passing by. Sighing to himself he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his golden bangs droop down off if his wild black and crimson hair. The air was beginning to cool off, signaling it was time to pack in, but although the desert heat was brutal, he preferred to be out in it than inside. That was because inside that house, his nightmares came true.

The young boy began to pack away the merchandise. His name, was Yugi. Four years prior, he became a slave and was sold to a man along with his best friend, Jounouchi. Although he was known as a pretty good man to his neighbors, he was absolutely cruel to his slaves, always hurting and abusing them on many levels.

That is, except for Yugi. It wasn't that he took pity on the little boy, who looked so innocent. He wasn't that kind of person. Rather, he had made a deal, four years ago when he had bought them.

* * *

"Don't touch him!"

Eight year old Yugi looked back at Jounouchi, who's yelling had stopped their new master for a moment. Keeping a firm grip on the little boy's arm, he gave a hard shove at his friend who was trying to fight him, causing him to hit his head against the wall with a loud thunk.

"I'll deal with you later," he said.

He turned around twisting Yugi's arm in the process, causing him to cry out painfully. The next thing anyone knew, Yugi had been thrown aside and his master was wrenching Jounouchi off his arm where he was biting him.

"Get off you little pest!" He shook him off sending him to the floor as well. Jounouchi glared up at him as dangerously as a ten year old could.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him," he growled causing his master to laugh.

"Are you ordering -me- around now?" He reached out and pulled him up to face level by his hair. "And just what would make you think that I would listen. You're just a slave!"

He pushed him away and gave him a swift kick to the gut. The blonde doubled over as he got pinned to the wall. His breath was heavy and the corners of his eyes stung with traces of tears. The master smirked.

"So much spirit. I can't wait to break you."

Jounouchi swallowed hard and spat out, "You will never break me."

"You think so, do you?" He took a lock the blonde hair between his fingers and pushed it out of his eyes, studying the fiery honey color, before slapping him hard across his face. "I'll admit you'll be difficult, but I can gain control over any of my slaves, and you are no exception." He shoved him harder against the wall causing him to wince before letting him go and turning back to Yugi, who had been watching the whole exchange through fearful eyes.

"You, however, should be easy." He moved to get a hold on him again when Jounouchi once again called out, ordering him to stop. He sighed when an idea struck him. Breaking a slave had never been so much fun.

* * *

Their master made a challenge to Jounouchi that day. Amused by his resistance, he said that for as long as Jounouchi had spirit in him, he wouldn't touch Yugi. Four years had passed since then and he had kept strong despite all that his master did to him every night.

Yugi was just packing up the last of the merchandise when a man came up to that stand. However, one look at his official garments told him he wasn't a customer at such a small stand, so Yugi kept his eyes down out of respect as the man shuffled through the sack slung over his shoulder.

He pulled out a scroll and held it out to him. "You are to give this to your master." He ordered. Yugi nodded and took it from him. He left and that was the end of it.

Yugi quickly brought everything back inside and handed the scroll to his master who was working at his desk. As he opened it to read, Yugi quickly returned to the back room where the slaves were kept.

Meanwhile, the master broke the seal on the scroll and read it quietly to himself.

_A Message from the Palace_

_A reminder to all cities of Egypt under the rule of the Pharaoh. Taxes are due by the end of next week, on the New Moon. Amounts due are listed bellow. Payments are to be made in gold, silver, or goods of equal value. Payments must be ready to give to collectors…_

He rolled up the scroll and tossed it onto his desk. It was the standard stuff. Unfortunately business had been slow the past month. He was going to have to find an alternate means of payment, and a certain spiky haired slave came to mind.

* * *

Yugi and Jounouchi looked up curiously at the other occupants of the room. They were two nasty people, a boy and a girl, and were their master's obedient little pets. However they had been growing jealous that he never paid any attention to them anymore and did everything they could to make the other's lives miserable.

The looks on their faces from where they had been listening at the door did not bear good news for Yugi and Jounouchi.

"What?" Jounouchi demanded.

The girl, Anaku smirked. "We have _very_ good new for you guys."

"Yeah, it turns out that little Yugi is going on a trip." The other, Draconis, said.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I think you're being taken to the palace. It looked like one of those tax scrolls, didn't it?" he asked his partner.

"Heh. Hey, wouldn't it be great if he got chosen to be the Pharaoh's personal slave?"

"What are you talking about?" Jounouchi cut in before their sick joke went any further. "Yugi is not being taken anywhere. And aside from that everyone knows the Pharaoh doesn't take any personal slaves."

"No, it's just that no one's ever seen him with one. And do you know why?"

"It's because any slave who spends even one night with him ends up dying."

"I heard that if you don't bleed to death after he takes you, then you will once he's through with you in his torture chamber."

Yugi gasped and shrunk back against the wall. Jounouchi was immediately on the defensive.

"Shut up! You two are just trying to scare him and you know it."

Anaku shrugged and folded her arms behind her head. "Hey, we're just telling you what we hear. But either way one thing is true." She pointed at Yugi.

"You are being shipped off to the palace within the week. So I'd be ready to say 'bye-bye' to your friend."


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: For the record, I know Yami's real name is Atemu and Seto is Seth. I know who the people who are supposed to carry the Seven Millennium Items are and which items they hold. I know Bakura's history. I know who the Blue Eyes White Dragon is and how Seth came upon her.

I know my Yu-Gi-Oh history people. It's an AU! Geeze…

Okay, now that I'm done ranting to that particularly rude review, I want to thank everyone else who has decided to read this story, especially the person who stood up for me in their review (you know who you are) I hope I can continue to hold your interests as we continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Jounouchi tried to keep as quiet as possible as he was pushed back into the familiar stone room. He bit back whatever sound of pain that threatened to escape his mouth as he hit the floor, although it wasn't easy. He didn't think there was a single part of his body that didn't hurt.

Wincing as he lifted his head, he scanned the dark room, looking for Yugi. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out his form in the far corner. He managed his way across the room and sat down beside him, an unwelcomingly familiar sight meeting his eyes.

Just like every night, Yugi was curled up into a ball with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clasped over his ears. All this in an attempt to block out the sounds Jounouchi knew he made every night, no matter how hard he tried to stifle them.

He reached out slowly to brush his hand across his forehead, testing to see if he was awake. The lack of movement signaled that he was not.

Jounouchi sighed and brought Yugi close enough to wrap an arm around him, gently bringing Yugi's hands down from the side of his head into a more relaxed position. Yugi's body visibly relaxed with the familiar warmth and he stirred slightly, his eyes beginning to open.

"Jounouchi," he mumbled, still partially asleep.

"Hey, go back to sleep. It's still late," Jounouchi murmured softly, running a hand through Yugi's gravity defying hair.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned back against him, but did not comply with his request.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered automatically.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him, studying him. He sat up and looked him over.

"No," he said softly, gently tracing a fresh welt that ran across his friend's chest. "You're not okay." He stopped tracing when he reached the waistline of his kilt, although the injury continued down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, really. It's not the worst mood he's ever been in." Jounouchi smiled and pulled him back against his chest.

Yugi dropped the subject, but only because other worries were racking through his mind. Jounouchi looked at him curiously and, knowing he couldn't hide anything from him, Yugi spoke.

"Taxes are due tomorrow…"

"Oh."

Neither of them had forgotten what the two lowlifes on the other side of the room had told them, and although there had not been any indication that what they said was true as of yet, it still worried them.

"Well, there's no way that what they're saying is true," Jounouchi stated, although he wasn't entirely sure of himself. So he tried once more, "After all, they are always trying to scare you. What makes this time different."

"I guess."

The older boy bit his lip. Even if he didn't look like it, Yugi was nearing a breakdown, and that was the last thing he wanted for him.

"Look, don't even worry about it," he finally said, his voice confident this time. "No matter what happens, I'll do everything I can to protect you. I've promised before and I promise you now. Okay?"

Yugi looked at him smiling face and miraculously found himself able to return it.

"Okay."

* * *

It was mid day, the streets of the city busy with energy. As the people rushed around, going about their business, Yugi watched them intently. His eyes followed one man in particular who continued to move closer and closer to the stand, although stopping at every building to receive money and goods.

The collector moved quickly in his eyes and too soon he was approaching him. The young boy swallowed hard when his master exited the house to meet him. They exchanged greetings and spoke for a few moments. It wasn't until his master turned and pointed at him that Yugi fully absorbed the situation.

So he panicked.

Yugi ran into the house faster than he should have been able to and strait into Jounouchi's arms.

"Yugi… what…?" Jounouchi managed to get out before realizing that his friend was in hysterics.

"He's here! He's here!" he cried, holding onto Jounouchi like a lifeline.

"Who's here? What's going on?" He tried to process what Yugi was saying, but it was happening too quickly.

"He's going to take me, please don't let him take me!"

"There he is."

The two men walked in, the master now carrying a whip. Realization dawning on him, Jounouchi instinctively held onto Yugi tighter.

The collector nodded. "Not bad. I can accept that as payment."

The master grinned and took hold of Yugi's arm, but couldn't pry him from Jounouchi's grasp. "Let go! He's leaving."

"I won't let you take him. You can't!" Jounouchi cried.

"I said let go, brat!" the master commanded paying no heed to the boy's protests, trying to shake him off. When that didn't work he let out a few cracks of his whip. Jounouchi winced and his grip faltered for just a moment. But that was all that the master needed to pry the crying boy from his arms.

"No, Yugi!" He tried to get up after him but was pinned back to the floor by the other two slaves. Still he struggled against their grip, not once allowing his gaze to move from where Yugi had stood just moments ago.

His efforts to get away became weaker be the minute until they ceased completely, leaving him staring almost blankly at the door. He didn't notice when he was pushed into the next room or when his master approached dangerously with the whip in his grasp. All he could see was Yugi's face as he was being taken away. His eyes were full of tears. He was calling his name. He was so afraid.

_Yugi…

* * *

_

Yugi sat quietly in the dark. His mind had gone blank, almost numb, and he hardly noticed anything that was happening until it was suddenly dark and he was being bunched together with a group of slaves from the other collections. They had been given a small amount of bread and water as their night's rations, but otherwise left alone in the back of the caravan.

Yugi didn't eat however. He didn't have an appetite. Instead he pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his head in them. He didn't have the energy to do anything else. The next day they were going to be taken to the palace and it would official. He would probably never even see Jounouchi again. He couldn't bear to believe that though.

"Excuse me…" Yugi looked up to see another boy fidgeting nervously in front of him. "I… umm…" he sighed. "Would you mind if we took that if you're not going to eat it?"

Yugi blinked but nodded. The boy took it but returned not a minute later. In the background, another boy seemed like he was watching him. He'd probably sent him over in the first place.

"There's something else… You're name isn't Yugi… is it?"

"Yes…" he answered slowly. How did he know his name?

"And four years ago were you taken from your village in Northern Egypt and sold as a slave with the rest of the children?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Yugi, have you really forgotten?"

For a moment Yugi stopped and looked at him. He seemed so familiar. The color of his eyes and the markings beneath them were the same. His voice, it was soft, but still held the remains of many years of laughter. His hair was a golden platinum color, but it used to be shorter.

"Malik," he breathed.

* * *

It was very late. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but three boys still sat up together at the edge of the small group of slaves, talking in a low whisper.

Ryou still couldn't believe it. When he had first seen Yugi in the crowd he figured that it must have been a coincidence. But then he figured with a wild head of hair like that, a coincidence just wasn't likely. So he sent Malik to go check him out.

The first time he'd come back with only a little bit of bread, but the second time he brought a now very happy Yugi with him.

It was pure luck that he and Malik had managed to stay together for the past few years. They'd both been sold to the same master and were both chosen to be tax payment together. That fact may have had something with their master having neither the patience nor energy to deal with them anymore. They had caused quite a bit of trouble for him after all.

"But look at you two! I hardly recognized you."

"Yeah well, you haven't changed at all, have you mister spiky hair?" Malik grabbed the younger boy around his neck and ruffled up said hair. Yugi pushed him off, but was smiling no less.

"It's so weird, just sitting and talking like this. Like no time at all has passed."

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Just like always. All we need is Jounouchi to make a bad joke and it's perfect."

A sudden gloom passed over them that moment, none of them really sure how to move the conversation forward. Eventually Ryou spoke up again.

"So he's been with you all this time?"

Yugi nodded. "Right from the beginning. When the four of us got separated, he found me and tried to get us away from the raiders. I was crying, and didn't really know what to do, but he took me to that little secret room. You know, just behind Anzu's place. Well, we tried to hide there but one of the guys spotted us. I must have gotten hit or something because when I woke up we were in the back of some cart being carried to the city.

"When they put us up for auction, I don't know how he did it, but he pointed out one guy in particular and said to look appealing to him, so he'd buy both of us. I still don't know how he knew, but it worked. The man was awful but he did keep up together. Until this morning…"

He sighed and blinked back tears that were threatening to come up. "I hope he's okay. He was still fighting when I was taken away. I just know he's going to get hurt again. Because of me."

Another silent spell fell over them, but was quickly removed, this time by Malik placing an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Look, don't worry about it Yugi. Jounouchi's strong. He'll be fine. Who knows, he might even think up away to get himself to the palace." He paused for a moment, thinking over his last comment. "Okay, so maybe not think up a way, but chances are he'll get lucky."

Yugi had to smile at that.

"Don't worry," Ryou said. "Everything will be alright. Just like always."

* * *

Jounouchi was once again thrown onto the cold stone floor of the slave room after another night of "service." But for the last two nights it had been worse than ever. With Yugi no longer there, he couldn't bring himself to fight. He had no reason to anymore. Yugi was gone.

He leaned his back against the wall and winced. He had been beaten on a regular basis since the first day, but now they were becoming worse and worse. Or it could have been that he just couldn't resist them anymore. He just felt so weak. So Useless.

He wasn't able to protect Yugi after all. He was useless there too. He didn't even know if he was alive or not. Simply useless.

_"I promise I'll protect you." _

_"Don't touch him!" _

_"Shut up! You two are just trying to scare him and you know it." _

_"I promised before and I promise you now." _

_"Don't let him take me! Please don't let him take me!" _

_"Jounouchi!" _

He groaned and buried his head in his knees, tears streaming down his face. He'd broken his promise. He couldn't protect him.

"Yugi."


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: So it's like, the next day and I have another chapter for you guys. Consider it an apology for taking so long last time. Anyway, I've been fiddling around with Seto's personality from the last version. Let me know what you think of him.

Afraid I don't have much to say, so just read and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

"Alright, there they are."

Yami and Seto peaked around the corner to see the newly arrived slaves lined up for inspection by the head of the staff. People of such high rank such as those two hardly ever had to deal with them, and technically weren't supposed to be back there. Even though Yami was in charge, he couldn't help but feel like a small child doing something he wasn't supposed to, even though Seto insisted over and over that it didn't matter since there was no body above him that he had to answer to.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this…" Yami tried, backing away slowly only to be dragged back forward by the boy in blue.

"Don't be stupid. We came here to get you a slave and that's what we're going to do. Now," he motioned back to the slaves. "Which one gives you that fuzzy feeling way down south?"

Yami gave him a look but checked them out none the less. They all looked the same to him though. None of them really stood out. The fact that he didn't even really want one in the first place didn't help much either.

"This is stupid," he muttered, trying to bail again, but Seto's grip on his cloak prevented any such action. He sighed and tried again, looking at then one by one.

A girl about his age with sort brown hair. A tall, muscular boy. Another girl, much paler than the first. A younger boy with long white hair. Another boy with tan skin and platinum hair. A boy…

His breath caught in his throat. The next boy, he looked so much like himself, but something was also so different. He had the same multi colored hair, which was in itself very strange, but he was also very innocent looking. He couldn't get a very good look at him at this distance, but he was close enough to see that he was also probably very young. Of legal age, yes, but probably just barely.

"You stopped," Seto observed. "You see one you like? Well come on, which one are you looking at?

"I…um… second row. Four in," he managed to get out, somehow unable to find his voice.

Seto counted heads until he reached the right one. "Him? Hey, he looks kinda like you doesn't he? Must be the hair. You don't see a lot of that style round here, do you? Not anywhere for that matter. Oh well. Hey guard!"

He stepped out and marched up to the nearest guard, ignoring Yami's stuttering protests behind him.

"Seto! I…Don't… Ugh."

"Second row, four in. I'd like to take that slave."

"Forgive me High Priest Seto, but these slaves have yet to go through inspection."

"S'all right. Pharaoh's orders." He motioned behind him to a very red faced Pharaoh.

"Yes, Sir." The guard stepped into the crowd to fulfill his orders.

Seto looked back at Yami and winked. Yami just dropped his head and groaned.

"Seto…"

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and the rest of the slaves were lined up and taken to a large stone room in the back end of the palace. They'd been cleaned up and given fresh clothes, and were supposedly going to be inspected before given their duties. So far their whole experience had been pretty painless. Inside the palace thing seemed… different from what they were used to.

At the very least nobody was beating them.

It seemed like everything was going to be okay. The three of them would be given work around the palace, have a daily meal, and be able to see each other all the time. That was, it seemed like it would be okay, until a call sounded off to the side.

It was a man, no more like a boy, in his teens. He was dressed very ornately in blue and silver and was probably one of the royals. Yugi couldn't distinguish what his rank was though. He'd been taught how to tell when he was younger, but couldn't remember exactly.

The boy spoke to a guard pointing behind him a few times before the guard moved into the line of slaves.

And grabbed Yugi's arm.

Malik and Ryou gaped as Yugi was very suddenly plucked out of the line. Yugi was in a mild state of shock and just allowed himself to be dragged along. As they got closer he lowered his head. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't supposed to look him in the eye, that was for sure.

"Is this the one Sir?"

"Yes. You may leave; I'll take it from here." He grabbed Yugi by his upper arm and pulled him along, Yugi stumbling at his side. He looked back over his shoulder at Malik and Ryou who could only look on reassuringly before they disappeared from his sight.

His arm was released and he was pushed towards another boy, even younger than the last one. The older boy whispered something to his friend that sounded suspiciously like "have fun" before he strode off.

"Follow me." He heard as the remaining walked off in the opposite direction. Yugi followed not two paces behind him, risking a look up at him to see who he was.

Once he figured that out he tripped over his own feet and fell ungracefully to the ground. The older of the two stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him. Yugi quickly scrambled to his feet and bowed with his eyes squeezed shut, waiting to be hit.

When it didn't come he peaked out of one eye to see that he was still just looking at him, but turned around and continued on the next instant.

Yugi let out the breath he'd been holding and continued to follow him. If the crown and red and gold outfit were any indication, he was now following the most powerful man in Egypt, the Pharaoh. The last thing he'd wanted to do was get the Pharaoh upset.

But the strange thing was, he didn't look very upset. When he was looking at him he seemed more curious and possibly… amused? But that didn't make much sense.

"_Any slave who spends even one night with him ends up dying."_

"_I heard that if you don't bleed to death after he takes you, then you will once he's through with you in his torture chamber."_

Anaku and Draconis had made him out to be this big, evil dictator with a love of torturing his slaves. But then again, they _were_ Anaku and Draconis. Could they really have been just trying to scare him, like Jounouchi said?

"Ahem."

He looked up to see the Pharaoh standing by an open doorway, waiting for him to go in. Yugi gasp and quickly scampered into the room.

Nervous as he was, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the room he was standing in. The floor was made of a sandy stone, but it shined and was smooth like marble. Red and gold drapes hung from the windows. There were dressers and desks that were made of finely carved wood and had some gold and ruby decorations. There was a large balcony that had a better view of Egypt than anywhere else.

Many different rare plants and flowers were arranged throughout the room in neat patterns. In one corner of the room was a small bathing area. The bed was large and made of the same wood as the desks and draped with silk sheets. There were also several small couches and chairs, all following the red and gold coloring of the room.

The Pharaoh closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the couches, motioning Yugi to come over. Yugi did so and stood before him, his head bowed down.

"Look at me."

Against his better judgment Yugi looked up and into the violet-red eyes of the Pharaoh. He watched as the Pharaoh's eyes moved up and down, studying him. He bit his lip, willing himself not to shake. After a long lapse in time he finally spoke.

"What's your name?"

The question came so abruptly that Yugi almost forgot the answer, but quickly regained himself and answered, "Yugi, master."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twelve, master."

He didn't know how he was able to keep such a steady voice. Just standing there was killing him. What he had or hadn't done up until this point didn't matter. What did matter was what was going to happen, and he doubted he'd been picked from the line of slaves to make small talk.

"Are you a virgin?"

"I-I uh…"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, master," he squeaked out.

"Is that why you're so afraid?"

Yugi blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"What…"

"You're afraid. You've been like that since we got here and I would like to know why."

"I…um…" he turned his head to the side. He couldn't look at him anymore. It was so unnerving. And why was he asking him all these questions. It felt like he was stalling or something. But what would he be stalling for?

"Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid I'll hurt you?" He took Yugi's chin and turned him gently to look at him. "Answer yes or no, Yugi."

Yugi's mouth had suddenly gone very dry. He was nervous before. _Now_ he was afraid. His eyes stared intently at his, but soft as they were, the intimidated him. What was with him?

The Pharaoh was still waiting for an answer so he nodded in response. That seemed to be enough for him because he let go and stood up. He walked cross the room and to one end of the bed before stopping abruptly and heading toward the other end. After a small amount of pacing he stopped and turned back to Yugi who'd fear was steadily being replaced with confusion as the night went on.

"I'm… not going to hurt you. So stop acting like I'm going to kill you or something…okay?"

"Y-yes, master."

"And," he was getting really flustered for some reason. "St-stop calling me master. It sounds weird. Just don't address me as anything or if you have to, just call me Yami."

"Okay…" This whole night was going against every rule anyone within sight range of Egypt had ever been taught, but Yugi decided to just go with it. With any luck this all would be just a strange dream when he woke up.

"Right. It's late… I think we should go to bed."

Yugi visibly stiffened, fear once again becoming a predominant emotion. Sure the Pharaoh had just promised not to hurt him, but either way bed meant…

His anxiety did not go unnoticed however.

"Just- just bed. Just sleep, nothing more," assured him, blowing out the candles that lit the room. Once the lights were out he pulled back the sheets of his bed and looked at Yugi who still had yet to move.

Catching his silent order, Yugi carefully walked over to the Pharaoh and got into the bed. The Pharaoh followed after him and pulled the sheets over the two of them. There was a short moment as Yugi lay down that the Pharaoh didn't move, like he was thinking something over.

Finally he too settled in next to Yugi and after another tense moment wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Yugi stiffened again, but willed himself to relax.

"He's not going to do anything," he thought to himself. "He's not going to do anything."

And strangely enough, he didn't.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter. Winter break payed off after all. So yeah... here you go. This one's a bit longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy. Cookies for anyone who can spot what scene I pulled strait from the actual Yu-Gi-Oh!

Does anyone else think that this story is a little dry, or does it just feel that way to me because I've already written it before?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room and peaked through the curtains of the bed. Yugi frowned and turned over, not wanting to get up. He'd just had the best night's sleep of his life. It was just so warm and comfortable. 

'Wait a minute. Warm and comfortable?' That just wasn't right at all. As this fact registered in his minds he blinked his eyes open and examined his surroundings. All around him were unfamiliar furnishings, elaborately put together into a room fit for only a king. Or Pharaoh.

Yugi bit his lip. So it wasn't a dream. The previous night had really happened, which meant…

"Awake, are you? And here I thought you were going to sleep all day."

His head shot up in the direction the voice came from, his eyes meeting those of the Pharaoh who was already out of bed and dressed.

"I… uh…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say. The Pharaoh's voice was so calm and casual, which shocked him on several levels. First of all, he was the Pharaoh which meant that he was supposed to be some prim, proper, official kind of person. But he was just speaking like any other person off the street. His voice _was_ much smoother and did hold traces of authority, but other than that he was speaking to him perfectly normally.

Which led to shock level number two. He was speaking to him, a slave, someone on the complete other end of the social circuit, like they stood on equal ground. Nothing about his tone of voice reflected that he had a much higher status than the person he was addressing.

Finally, on a much more personal level, he seemed more relaxed than he had the night before. When he had been speaking to him previously, he was very tense and almost nervous. Yugi was sure he remembered a few stuttering moments from him. But now…

The Pharaoh smirked. "Well I hope you do not plan on sitting there all day either. Come here." He turned around and shuffled through a drawer and Yugi quickly scrambled out of bed. Finding what he was looking for, he handed Yugi a set of clothes. "Here. These should fit you, so put them on and I'll be back in a minute." And with that he exited through the bedroom door, closing it softly behind him.

Yugi blinked at the door before shifting his gaze down to his new clothes. They consisted of pure a pure white short sleeved shirt and kilt, both with red trimmings, and a matching red sash with a golden thread trim to go around his waist.

Although fairly simple, these where the nicest clothes he had ever been given, and nicer than any other slave would be given. Wearing them showed that he was the highest ranking of all the slaves.

The Pharaoh's personal slave.

* * *

Yami closed the door behind him and leaned up against it with a soft sigh. 

"So you could not do it, could you?"

He looked up to see Seto standing in front of him with his arms crossed, a smirk across his face.

"What, you can read minds now?"

"No, just yours." He winked and Yami smiled. He sat down on the floor, Seto joining him not a moment later.

"So if you knew I would not be able to do anything, why did you insist on my getting a slave?" Yami asked.

"Well, do not get me wrong. I had hoped you would get somewhere with this kid, but I also know you are too nice for your own good. You are not the type of person who would take some scared little boy into your bed and have your way with him. But you did need _something_. Let's face it, you were lonely. Maybe not quite as horny as I had hoped, but it was a start."

Yami twitched. "I have known you for fifteen years, and somehow you still manage to surprise me with how strange you can be."

"And that my friend," he clasped a hand on his shoulder dramatically, "Is why we have such a beautiful relationship. But seriously," he cocked his head to the side and looked Yami in the eye. "You do like him. I could tell be the way you got all flustered when you first saw him."

Yami nodded. "Yes, I like him," he said softly. "He is really cute. And sweet… Last night, I felt like I could hardly breathe around him. He made me so nervous. But then this morning, I woke up and there he was, sleeping so peacefully. He looked so innocent. Like an angel. That's when I felt that I would be okay around him, and I wanted to keep him. I want him by my side. To tell the truth, he still gives me a twisting feeling in my gut, but I sort of like it too. It is not a bad feeling."

Seto smiled. Yami could not bear his soul like this to anyone at anytime. He was the leader of a country. Showing too much emotion was a sign of weakness in his position. So when he needed to talk, he choose someone who had known him from before he had become Pharaoh. Someone he could trust. Seto couldn't help in take pride in that fact that he was that person.

"I am leaving," Yami said finally, standing up and pressed a hand against his door, causing it to glow red and open. "Thanks for listening."

"As always. If you need anything, just let me know and I will spring into action."

Yami grinned and stepped back into his room. His eyes flicked from one end to the other, trying to find a sign of his little slave. His search ended when he found him leaning against the archway that became the opening to the balcony. He seemed like he was fiddling with something in his hands, but it was blocked from view. He also didn't seem to notice that Yami had returned.

Yami walked up next to him, just in time to hear him whisper something that caused Yami to frown in confusion.

"Who is Jounouchi?"

He squeaked and whirled around, clearly surprised to see the Pharaoh standing right next to him.

Yami's frown deepened. He could have sworn he saw… He shook his head. One question to be answered at a time.

"Well?" Yugi bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Yami smiled and bent down, brushinga lock of golden hair out of Yugi's eyes. "It is alright. You can tell me."

Still not looking up he answered softly, "He's my friend. My best friend. I've known him since we were little. But we were separated…" he trailed off.

"When you came here," Yami finished for him. He nodded. "I see."

He straitened himself and looked down at the younger boy. He knew he shouldn't have cared, but he did. He felt like it was his fault that Yugi was now so upset. And if he ever had to see this boy cry…

"Follow me," he said, turning around very suddenly.

Yugi looked up. "Huh?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I have a favor I would like to redeem. Come on." He exited the room with Yugi close behind. The slaves who were now awake and getting the palace ready for the day couldn't help but stare at the Pharaoh who was all but prancing through the halls, calling sweetly.

"Oh Seto…"

* * *

High Priest Seto strode down the streets of the city, a sour look on his face. He'd been trying to track down the house of Yami's slave's master all morning and was getting seriously annoyed. 

'He is just lucky that he is my best friend or I would have never agreed to this, Pharaoh or no Pharaoh,' he thought to himself as he approached the stand that he had been directed to. Hopefully this was the one.

"Where is your master?" he asked the little slave girl at the counter. Just for the fun of it he also added a little puff into his chest and made sure to _casually_ show off some of his finer jewelry. Hey, he had the power, so why not show it off a bit.

Catching the hint the girl quickly bowed to him and replied, "He is inside. Shall I get him?"

"Yes." He answered as the girl rushed inside.

"Master," Seto heard from outside.

"What?" came the gruff reply. Judging from the background noises, it was pretty clear that whatever this man was doing was less than innocent. Seto pursed his lips in disgust. He had nothing against it in general, but some people had no class. It was the middle of the day andhe could hear everything ifhe got within a few feet of the building. It was no wonderthis manhad to send a slave as tax payment. He certainly wasn't going to attract too many customers in this fashion.

"Master, there's someone outside asking for you. Someone important," she said, emphasizing the word 'important'.

"Well tell this someone I'm busy and to come back later!"

The girl reappeared from behind the curtain and bowed low. "Forgive me Sir, but my master cannot come out at this time."

"Is that so? Well you can tell him that he does not show his face this instant, I will make sure he is put out of business and left begging in the streets."

His voice must have been a bit loud because the response came from within the building. "Oh yeah? And who are you to threaten me? I'll have you know I am a pretty important person this side of the city and have connections to some really powerful men!"

'That is crap, and everyone knows it,' Seto thought to himself before shouting out loud, "Oh yeah, well I am the High Priest Kaiba and second in command to the Pharaoh, and if you do not show yourself in the next ten seconds I will personally see to it that you are thrown into the dungeons to become nothing more than a rotting corpse!"

Okay, so it was a bit harsh (not to mention loud enough to have attracted a small crowd at this point) but it had been a long day and Seto was in no mod for games. And at the very least it did the job. There was a small sound of rustling of clothing followed by a shout that was cut off by the sound a door slamming shut. The next instant a short stubby little man with greasy hair and yellow teeth appeared smiling at the door.

"High Priest Kaiba! And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," he said in a fake polite voice. Seto didn't buy it.

"I'm looking for a slave named Jounouchi. Supposedly he is in your position."

"Why, yes," He said, apparently surprised that he was being approached by one of the most powerful people in Egypt over a slave. "Um, Anaku," he turned to the slave girl who was now watching safely from the other end of the stand. "Go bring Jounouchi out here."

"Yes master." She quickly ran inside and the sound of her pulling the door opened could be heard followed bya big struggle. Seto raised an eyebrow when he heard a crash and three different shouts, but said nothing. The next thing he knew, two different pairs of hands shoved a young boy out the curtain and sent him tumbling to the ground. He quickly picked himself up, though withsome trouble, and brushed himself off muttering something under his breath. Judging from his condition, he was the one who was giving his "services" earlier, and it probably wasn't a rare occurrence either.

"Are you the slave that goes by the name of Jounouchi?" he questioned.

The boy glared up at him. "Yeah, and what's it to you?" His voice was very strained, as if it was taking a lot of energy just to stand up.

His master backhanded him and he hissed in pain, the blow hard enough to send stumbling to the ground. "Show respect to the High Priest boy!"

"Hey!" Seto grabbed Stubby by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, causing him to hit painfully against the edge of the stand. "I do not want you to lay another hand of this boy as long as I am here. Understand?"Stubby nodded and Seto pushed him away, making a mental note to wash his hand later.

* * *

Jounouchi winced when he came in contact with the ground, but then looked up at the person that he has spoken to. This was the High Priest? Okay, maybe not the right person to talk back to. Boy was he going to be in trouble. But being the stupid and not to mention stubborn person he was, Jounouchi just continued to glare at him. _'Boy am I gonna get it for this,' _he thought to himself. 

The High Priest's attention turned back to him and he was stared down by a pair of icy blue eyes. Jounouchi couldn't help but feel _very_ uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Do you know a boy named Yugi?"

Jounouchi stared up at him with shock. Did he say…

Everything that had happened earlier was forgotten as he leapt to his feet.

"What do you know about Yugi?" he all but demanded. All that got him was an amused smirk.

"So you do know him. Short, twelve years old, spiky hair with a few too many colors?"

"Yes! Where is he? How do you…"

"I will be taking him with me," Te High Priest said toJounouchi's master."That you for your _wonderful_ cooperation."

Jounouchi blinked, as he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled out from behind the counter.

"Hey wait! You can't just…"

"Oh yes he can!" Jounouchi's master was suddenly confronted with a large mob of angry people. The small crowd from earlier had grown greatly from before, although they seemed to have forgotten by the two men.

"All I ever hear at night is you tormenting that kid."

"Me too, and it's so loud it keeps me up at night."

"But I…"

"And during the day to! You scare away half my customers!"

"It's disgusting."

Jounouchi grinned, enjoying seeing his master being put in his place. His justice was short lived however as he wasyanked through the crowd until reaching a less condensed area. As he was pulled along all his beatings were finally catching up to him. Mixed in with the fact that he had hardly walked in the past few years, it was no surprise that he was in pain.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to pry his hand loose. "I can walk on my own you know."

"Hn," was the only response he got as the High Priest walked faster.

Jounouchi winced trying to keep up with the long strides, but stumbled every few steps. His leader, however, took no notice of it. He just continued on his merry way, practically dragging the poor slave behind him.

"Look, can't you slow down a little?"

"No," came the flat response.

"Well why not! It's not like it's gonna kill you." He knew he was already pushing well beyond his limits, but just could not keep going at that pace.

"What? Am I moving to quickly for you?" he asked sarcastically, laughing a little.

"Keep talking," Jounouchi muttered under his breath, "We'll see who's laughing when my Flame Swordsman shows you the business end of his sword."

Seto stopped so abruptly that Jounouchi slammed into him and fell to the ground.

"You have a deck?" he asked, his voice not showing any emotion.

"Yeah," he responded getting up again. "So what's the big deal? Lot's of people have them."

"Slaves are not allowed to keep decks." He resumed walking, although slower this time.

"Well duh! I had one before I became a slave. My master didn't know about it, though, cause I kept it in my secret hiding place."

"So you own a own but you don't have it with you."Jounouchi noticed that the High Priest was starting to look a little flustered. It made him feel a little bit better about his situation.

"Of course I have it with me. It's just in my hiding place."

"Then where the hell is it!"The High Priestshouted. He was not very fond of this game and was losing his patience.

"Here." Jounouchi said holding out a deck in his hand.

The olderstared at it before reaching his hand out to take it for a closer look. However, Jounouchi snatched his hand away before he got the chance and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him down to eye level. "Don't touch my deck," he growled.

The other boy smirked. "Nice grip. Let me show you mine." He grabbed Jounouchi's wrist and twisted it painfully. He cried out and let go and he was thrown, rather painfully, to the ground.

Jounouchi groaned as he got back up. This wouldn't have happened if he could still use his powers. But that was a long dream away. He could barely do anything since his master found out.

* * *

_Flashback_

For a ten-year-old, Jounouchi was very strong and doing better than most would against his master. But no matter how hard he tried to fight, every night he was pushed to a breaking point.

"Now then," the master sneered pinning Jounouchi to the wall. The blonde's eyes were full of tears and his struggles were weak, but he still refused to give up.

"Let go of me!" he shouted trying to break free. The master's fist connected with his stomach. He gave a shout of pain before he crumpled to the ground.

"You need to be taught another lesson don't you, you little brat?" He brought out the whip and cracked the whip dangerously in the air. Jounouchi growled as he tried to stand up, but the whip sent him back down. It came down three more times on his back, each time drawing more blood.

Jounouchi bit his lip. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. As he was hit again another cry escaped his mouth. It hurt so much. He'd never been in so much pain.

A hard kick to the stomach sent him back against the wall. He tried to get up but couldn't move. He couldn't move…

"What is that it? Well I must say I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to last this long." The master smirked and pulled him up by his hair. "Of course, you do know this means I win." He threw him away roughly and stepped out of the room, returning with a struggling Yugi. Jounouchi's eyes widened with horror.

The master threw him on to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Yugi…" Jounouchi said weakly as he tried to get up, but it was no use. He was too weak. He collapsed again and tried to look up. Yugi had stopped trying to get away and was crying as the master began to remove his clothes. His hysterical sobs reached Jounouchi who suddenly felt a lot of power coming back to him. Inside his heart burned with rage at the master. He couldn't let him. He couldn't let Yugi be subjected to this monster's cruelty. He promised him. He promised he would protect him!

"I won't…I won't let you!" His eyes glowed blue and the next thing he knew, the master was in a heap on the other side of the room dripping wet.

Jounouchi blinked a few times before he realized what had happened. He mentally cursed. He thought he had better control than that, but… He looked over at Yugi who was still in hysterics on the bed. He'd been hiding it until that point, but if it meant Yugi would be safe, it was alright.

He rushed over to his Yugi, now doing whatever he could yo calm him down. "It's alright Yugi. He's not going to hurt you. You're okay now." He hugged his friend close, letting him sob into his shoulder.

"You-you…"

Jounouchi held Yugi closer as he turned to the master who was staring wide eyed at him. "What did you do…"

_End Flashback

* * *

_

After that night the master made him wear a sort of anklet that kept his powers from activating and could only be removed by a master. He also put one on Yugi, just in case. That was bad because just a few more days and Yugi would have regained enough strength to get them out. Instead there were subjected to four years of cruelty from their master.

He was knocked out of his memories when he bumped into the figure in front of him, once again sending him to the ground. The High Priest turned around and glared down at him before turning and walking through the now open palace gates. Jounouchi picked himself up and followed him into the palace.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Ta-da! Chapter Five. Personally I think a did a really good job on this one (of course, that's for you to decide in the end.) Honestly, I was really stuck with what to do at one point because it was one of those instances where it was in serious need of changing, and I wan'treally sure what to do. But then it sort of cameout on it's own and I like how it turned out. ButEnough of my pointless rambling. We all knnow why you're here so enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter Five

Yami walked down the hall towards the main conference room. He hated having to be at the head of everything, politics in particular. He never had much passion in the area, but what could he do? He'd been born into it. And now he had to go and listen to a group of old men tell him how to run his country.

He sighed. He couldn't wait until he had his own full council assembled so he could dismiss the old one. Luckily there were only two more to go. And in the mean time he had a decent chunk of people looking at things from his point of view, Seto among them. That was one thing he was grateful for considering the guy could usually scare other people into swinging things their way. But Seto was out, so Yami was on his own this time.

"Oy, Pharaoh! How about hauling your ass back this way?"

Yami grinned. There was only one person who could talk to him like that and live to tell about it. It looked like he wasn't in this alone after all.

"And how can I help you, Seto?" He asked turning around.

Seto certainly looked like he'd been running around the city all day and if the half struggling blonde boy next to him was any indication, he was successful.

"So," Seto began, "I did you a favor and I was wondering if you could do me one."

"You do not mess around in the middle, do you?"Crossed his arms and shook his head in mock disapointment."Alright go ahead."

"Well I was thinking… hey wait a minute. Where is…"

Yami cut him off. "In my room. I have a meeting to get to and since you are back, you get to come too. So we need to drop him off somewhere and head over to the main meeting room. Now I think we can find room for him…"

"Actually, that is kind of what I wanted to ask you. I was thinking that maybe I could keep him."

Yami raised an eyebrow at him and Seto rolled his eyes. "Do not give me that. Can I keep him or not?"

"Alright, I do not see any harm in it. Just drop him off in your room and get back down here. I do not want to be left alone in there. Oh, and if you see Mokuba on the way, send him down too. He has been ignoring his summons."

"I can do that. Come Jounouchi," he said pulling the slave up and out of the room.

* * *

'_I don't believe this'_ Jounouchi thought, _'How did I get landed as the High Priest's slave? And what about earlier? He asked about Yugi but hasn't mentioned him since.' _

"Big brother!" Jounouchi was snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a little raven haired boy running down the hall towards them. The boy then proceeded to launch himself onto the High Priest who gave him a quick hug before putting him down. Jounouchi took a closer look at the boy once he was on the ground. He was young, maybe ten or eleven years old andhad long messy black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing short green robes with silver trimmings and a blue sash around his waist. Hanging around his neck was a golden ankh shaped key.

Jounouchi frowned upon seeing that. So that meant that this little kid was a member of the Royal court. They really did run things strangely around the palace. Then again, there wasn't much about his day that hadn't been strange, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey big brother!" the boy said cheerfully. "Where were you today? I was looking for you for ages."

The High Priest, surprisingly enough, gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair. "Sorry Mokuba, but I was out. It is my job. And it is your job," he said poking him in the chest, "to listen when you are being summoned to the meeting room."

The boy, Mokuba, pouted. "But I hate having to go to those meetings. All the old men treat me like a little kid and do not listen to anything I say."

"Well then take that into consideration the next time the gods choose to appoint you a priest," he grinned and gave him a playful shove in the direction of the meeting room. "Now go."

"Alright. But you are coming too, right?"

"In a minute."

He jerked his head in the general direction of Jounouchi who, for some reason, found himself stiffening when the little boy looked at him. Young or not, the boy was royalty and Jounouchi's body acted on reflex.

Mokuba looked at him for just a second before turning back to his brother. "Seto, I do not know if you have that kind of time."

The High Priest scowled. "I am just taking him to my room. Now go, and tell Yami I will be there in a few minutes."

"Right!"

With a wave he took off in the other direction. Almost immediately the hardened expression returned to the High Priest's face and he continued to lead Jounouchi down to the end of the hall where there stood a sliver door, a carving of the Millennium Rod engraved on it. The owner of said item placed his hand on the door which glowed blue and opened.

Jounouchi was ushered into the room, but the nervous knot in his stomach prevented him from taking in very much of it. It was fancy, but his observations ended there. He had other things to think about after all.

He slowly turned around to face the High Priest, putting on the toughest look he could manage, but it wasn't much considering the big, powerful man towering over him. Only one thought could come to his mind.

'_Damn.'_

Jounouchi was grabbed by his wrist and walked to a large tub filled with water.

"Undress, get in and clean up. Do not leave this room." Without another word he left, leaving Jounouchi alone.

He was alone. Jounouchi inhaled deeply and led out a calming breath. He was okay. There was no need for him to panic.

Turning his gaze back to the bath he grinned. A few moments later Jounouchi was in the water. He lowered himself until his whole body was submerged up to the top of his head and just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the water against his skin for a minute before coming up for a breath.

It felt like it had been forever since he had been around water and found himself almost instantly rejuvenated, mind and body, from being in his element once again. Jounouchi dunked himself under the water several more times before finally settling back to lean against the edge of the tub. The water was warm and also seemed to be treated with some sweet smelling oils. Whatever it was, it felt wonderful against his beat up body, cleaning his cuts and relaxing his muscles.

Despite all his worries and all his problems, Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a small amount of peace.

* * *

Yugi sat alone in the Pharaoh's room. Said Pharaoh had a meeting to go to which meant that Yugi would be by himself for the rest of the afternoon. Sighing he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was incredibly bored with nobody to talk to or something to occupy his mind. Even with his old master he could always talk with Jounouchi or even Draconis and Anaku. Being alone…He just wasn't comfortable without someone else by his side. 

He sighed again and flipped onto his belly. He needed to do _something_.

Shooting back up into an upright position, Yugi quickly looked around him, making sure he really was alone. When he had done this earlier, the Pharaoh almost caught him.

Once his inspection was complete, Yugi brought up as much power as he could muster and focused it into the open space in front of him. With a small pop, his deck appeared in the formerly empty space and he snatched it up. Hiding and calling his deck was the most of his powers he could use with the band on his leg, but he was grateful that he could manage even that much.

Yugi started to flip though the cards, smiling at all the familiar images of his monsters, eventually stopping at his favorite. Yugi was especially fond of the Dark Magician. It was strange because the Dark Magician was a very high level monster that only those with significant power could control it. But Yugi had been destined to have it since he was a small boy.

_Flashback _

Five-year-old Yugi was flipping through his newly made deck that his Grandfather had helped him make. It wasn't the best deck in the world, but it wasn't bad either. Either way he was very proud of it and absolutely had to show it off. His late night expedition seemed to be cut short, however, when he was stopped at the door.

"Yugi," his Grandfather asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Jounouchi's house," the little boy said. "I wanted to show him my new deck!" He waved the stack of cards in front of him for emphasis, but his grandfather only shook his head.

"It's already dark Yugi. You can go to Jounouchi's place tomorrow."

"But Grandfather, it's only to Jounouchi's house! I'll be fast, I promise! Please, Grandfather?" Yugi widened his eyes and looked up expectantly will at look that could get the gods to give into his requests.

And it worked. The next thing he knew, Yugi was on his merry way to his best friend's house. The walk shouldn't have taken more than five minutes, but on the way he saw a frog hopping about the small stream that flowed out of the oasis. He giggled when it fell off a rock and started to chase it, his previous priorities forgotten. He ran around and matched its hops for a while before finally losing sight of it. Deciding to look for it again later, he set of to Jounouchi's again. After walking down a few roads, turning here and there Yugi realized something.

He was lost.

He swallowed and wandered through the dark, hopefully to Jounouchi's house. He knew it was around somewhere, just didn't know where.

"Grandfather?" he called out, hoping he could hear him. "Can you hear me? Grandfather!" The only response he revived was silence.

He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. It was getting very cold. He continued to walk to nowhere hoping to find someone who could help him.

"Hello?" Yugi called out again. Still nobody responded. He was alone. He was so sure that no on would ever find him that he finally leaned against a building and slid to the ground, crying. Tears streamed down his face as he whispered once more, "Can someone please help me?"

He sat there for a few moments, tiny sobs racking his body before a faint glowing emitted from the ground beside him. Taking his face out of his hands, Yugi looked up to find that he was no longer alone, but in the company of a very tall man dressed in all purple with a big hat and long staff in his hands.

Yugi blinked up at him, his eyes wide with fascination. "Who are you?"

"I," the stranger responded, bowing slightly, "am the Dark Magician."

Yugi sniffed and rubbed his eyes of his tears. "Dark Magician… But you're a really important monster! My grandpa told me that only really important people like the Pharaoh get to talk to you."

"This is true, but I am here to help you. You needed help did you not?" He held out his hand, which Yugi took, and pulled himself up.

"But why are you helping me?"

"Because you are an important person too," he explained. "Are you not one of the Chosen Four?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Huh?" He was confused.

"Your special powers."

"Oh!" he nodded. So that's what he was talking about. "Yes, I have powers."

"You may not know it now, but your powers make you very important. As such I was sent to help you. So tell me, how may I help you now?"

Yugi smiled, happy that he wasn't alone anymore. "I'm lost. I have to find my friend Jounouchi's house."

The Dark Magician nodded and led him down a few roads before stopping at one of the houses. "Is this the one?"

Yugi ran up to the house, jumping with joy. "Yes! Thank you so much Dark Magician!"

He nodded. "Just call on me whenever you need help. I will be there." He glowed a bright purple that Yugi had to shield his eyes against. When he could see again, the Dark Magician was gone, a card with his picture on it in his place. Yugi picked it up of the ground and smiled before carefully adding it to his deck.

_End Flashback_

Yugi returned to lying on his back, wishing he could talk to his monster again. It had been so long since he last summoned him. But the stupid anklet kept getting in the way. It was just a stupid piece of metal. But the only person who could remove it was his master, and there weren't too many masters around who would be willing to do that and unleash some mysterious power.

Yugi quickly hid his deck away with another pop when the door to the room opened, a much disheveled Pharaoh stepping in, mumbling to himself. Yugi shrunk back into the seat, trying to act inconspicuous.

"Pharaoh Atemu! Please, don't just leave like this, sir. You are in the middle of a meeting!"

"Leave me. I wish to be alone."

The Pharaoh shut the door in the face of the short all man who was calling out to him and sighed. Yugi, still sitting on the couch, blinked slightly at what he heard. "Atemu…" he whispered.

He must have been louder than he thought because said person lifted his head and looked strait at Yugi who shrunk further into the couch. The Pharaoh smiled softly and approached him, kneeling down on the ground in front of him so that he was now looking up at the younger boy. Yugi swallowed hard, waiting for him to say something.

After a few tense moments of silence during which the Pharaoh simply looked up at Yugi, the younger boy couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "I- I just heard that man call you that and I…" he trailed off, not really sure where he was going with all this.

The Pharaoh just smiled. "It is alright," he said. It is my name after all."

"But, last night, you said…" he blurted out before quickly before clapping his hands over his mouth. He didn't mean that!

The Pharaoh reached out and Yugi expected him to hit him, but instead he took a hold of his hands and lowered them.

"I said that you should call me Yami," he finished for him. Yugi nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Atemu is my name, yes. But it is my official name, given to me when I became Pharaoh three years ago. My birth name is Yami, which is what I would prefer you to call me." He brushed a stray lock of golden hair behind Yugi's ear. "Unless, you would feel more comfortable calling me Atemu like everyone else."

Yugi bit his lip, looking strait into the violet red eyes of his master. He was so afraid of what to do, but could not bring himself to look away. His eyes were so intense but soft at the same time, just as they had been the previous night. Only this time there was something else in them too. Something more…

"I think…" Yugi whispered, not looking away. "I like Yami better."

He could see the Pharaoh nod as he moved in closer, placing one hand on either side of him. Yugi tried to shrink back farther, but was out of room. Yet, for some reason, he didn't want to get away. He was so close to him, he could hardly think. He could feel his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. He could feel the Pharaoh's hot breath against him as he moved in closer.

"Afraid?"The Pharaohasked before softly pressing his lips against Yugi's. Yugi's breath hitched but he didn't pull away. He didn't… want to pull away…

Pharaoh Yami ended the kiss and Yugi stared at him in a slight daze. "You never have to be afraid," Pharaoh Yami said, "because I will never hurt you. I promise to never do anything to hurt you."

"I… You…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say.

The older of the two chuckled slightly. "What is wrong? Do you think I cannot be trusted?" He touched his forehead against Yugi's and stared down at him. "Well? Do you?"

Didhe?Did Yugi think he could trust him? He had done nothing to lead Yugi to believe that he couldn't. It had only been a day since he became Pharaoh Yami's slave, but in that time, he hadn't done anything to hurt or abuse him. He had hardly even acted like a master at all. He didn't treat him as a slave, but as a person. But was it all an act? Could he really trust him? Trust that he wasn't just full of empty promises?

Taking a calming breath and swallowing hard, Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. He heard a soft gasp as his lips connected with the Pharaoh's.

Pharaoh Yami made a promise thathe wouldn't hurt him, and Yugi believed he would keep it. He was just going to have to trust him, and somehow, Yugi didn't think he was wrong in doing so.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: In this chapter you shall see distortions. Lot's of distortions. Remember to keep in mind that what I write here is not always Yu-Gi-Oh Historically correct. Almost never in fact. So if you see me messing with the names, time lines, and Item holders, it's intentional. I actually might be having a little too much fun with the names.

There is also a reason for this as well, so don't think that I'm just going around playing randomly with my characters. Just… work with me here.

In my forcing myself to finish this chapter, I reverted back to my old writing style in the end of this chapter, so you guys will have to suffer through a page and a half of sloppiness. I'll make up for it next time!

Lesson for the day: Don't base your entire life around one thing. Branch off into two or three main but very separate things that keep you moving. That way when things completely fall apart in one area, you still have something to live for.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter Six

Seto stepped into his now dark bedroom and closed the door with a sigh. Yami really had to learn to be more patient. This was not the first time he had stormed out on a meeting and it most certainly would not be the last. Seto tried to blame it on hormones, but Yami had been becoming gradually more irritable as of late.

He needed to _relax._ Yami was still too young to have to handle so much pressure, and the fact that more than half of his current council was so old fashioned and contradicted everything he said didn't help very much. If only they could find the last two priests, they could dismiss the old men. But a Thief and an Orphan… That only narrowed it down to more or less every person in Egypt!

Seto shook his head and shuffled through the darkness in search of a candle. He needed to relax as well. If he got too consumed in all these problems then the _two_ most powerful people in the country would be losing it as opposed to just one.

He found a candle and was just about to light it when a sound from the other end of the room caught his attention. Seto's hand instinctively reached for the Millennium Rod strapped to his belt as he moved closer to see what, or who, had made that noise. His mind was put to rest however when he realized it was only the boy he had taken as his slave earlier that day, Jounouchi he believed was his name. He had almost forgotten about him.

Moving closer to him, Seto knelt down next to the bath and got a better look at him. His heart missed a beat. Then another.

Seto hadn't noticed it before, but the boy was… gorgeous. All the dirt and blood from before hid it from him, but now that he was cleaned up, there was nothing to block how beautiful the boy truly was. His thin, pale frame lay unmoving in the water, bathed in the moonlight. A few strands of his damp, blond hair fell onto his face which Seto brushed aside gently so that they did not obstruct his view. The boy shifted slightly, but other than that did not acknowledge him. He had fallen asleep. Laying so peacefully in a pool of moonlit water, he looked like an angel sent from the gods. A beautiful, slumbering angel.

Seto's heart rate picked up very suddenly. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. Now.

He stood up and scooped Jounouchi out of the water. The sudden movement must have woken him up because Seto was having a very hard time keeping a grip in him.

"What are you… Put me down! Ow!" With all his squirming, Seto lost his hold on him and Jounouchi fell to the ground with a soft thud. "What the hell!"

* * *

Having been unceremoniously dropped onto the floor, Jounouchi whipped his head back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. He took a quick scan of his surroundings in an effort to put together an explanation of where he was and why. The events of that day quickly came back to him and he jumped when he felt a hand take his wrist.

He glanced up to see the High Priest staring down at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Are you done?" he asked trying to pull Jounouchi up. "Now come here."

No matter what everyone said about him, Jounouchi wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening. So, naturally, his first instinct was to panic.

"Let-Let go of me!" his free hand shot to his wrist, trying to pry the older boy off. But the other was stronger and only took a hold of the other wrist as well. Still, Jounouchi struggled to get away.

"Stop that!" He High Priest ordered, trying to stop him from fighting. "Would you just calm down!"

"No! Let. Me. Go!"

The High Priest growled. "Hold still! I order you to stop."

But Jounouchi didn't stop. He continued to kick and scream until the High Priest was forced to pin him to the ground just to keep a hold on him. Being put in such a position only caused Jounouchi to but hit with a surge of terror.

"Stop! Don't!" Tears started to form in his eyes, his struggles at the same time becoming considerably weaker. "Please. Just let me go! I can't! Not again."

"Just calm down! Would you listen to me? I am not going to hurt you, so just calm down!"

He didn't listen but instead continued to try and squirm out of his grip, trying desperately to hold back sobs. He fought until he had no energy left, the High Priest also out of breath by the time he was able to let go of his arms, although he still straddled his waist just in case.

Jounouchi didn't try to get away, though. He had given up. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted it all to stop.

He heard the High Priest sigh as he was picked up off the floor, and slowly set on the bed. Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut at he was straddled again, letting out another soft sob. He couldn't do this anymore. Not again. He just couldn't.

"Open your eyes," he heard. He felt a hand gently brush against the side of his face, wiping away a tear. "It is okay, just look at me."

Not having much of a choice, he opened his eyes and looked strait into the icy blue ones of the High Priest. His face didn't show off any emotion, but in his eyes there was a spark of something that he didn't recognize. It was a look that seemed so familiar, but he hadn't seen it for so long. What was it?

"Are you ready to listen now?" he asked. "I am not going to hurt you. So just relax, okay?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "You're lying," came out barely more than a whisper.

The High Priest leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. As he pulled away, he stared deep into Jounouchi's eyes, not once looking away. "Do you understand what I am saying? You do not have to worry. Forget anything that may have happened to you before, because I am not like that. You must believe me when I say that you will not be hurt."

* * *

"Umm…"

Yami stopped walking and glanced behind him at Yugi who was fidgeting anxioulsly. "Yes, what is it?"

The younger boy shifted from one foot to the other, not meeting his eye. "Well, uh, it's kind of a silly question, but do you know where we are going?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that we've been walking around all morning and… we've already been past this statue three times."

Yugi pointed to the said statue and Yami sweat-dropped. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, you have me," he admitted. "I was trying to find Seto because he has something I need, but he did not meet me in front of his room like he was _supposed to_ because apparently he _forgot_!" His explanation turned into a yell into the air, speaking as if Seto could actually hear him.

Shaking his head he motioned for Yugi to follow him as he turned a corner. "Come on. We should keep looking…"

Just as Yugi followed him around the bend, the door they were standing in front of opened, the High Priest coming out of it with Jounouchi in tow. The older of the two looked from one side of the corridor to the other before stomping his foot and shouting, "Damnit, Yami! Where are you? You said we would meet in front of your room, but you were not there!"

Jounouchi shook his head in mild amusement as the High Priest threw half a hissy fit in the middle of the hall. After having followed him around all morning through what must have been most of the palace, Jounouchi concluded that this man really was quite the character. Not the kind of person he would have expected to be High Priest, surely.

Then again, there were a lot of things that Jounouchi had assumed about him that weren't true. A lot of things.

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi jumped and whirled around to face the High Priest.

"Do not space out like that," He said before turning and continuing down the corridor. "Now come. We have other matters to attend to."

He motioned his hand to emphasize his command and Jounouchi crossed his arms and pouted, following him anyway. He really didn't like taking orders from this guy. He liked it even less than having to take orders from his old master, for some reason. He just felt such a strong feeling of… _loathing_ sounded like a good word. When ever he said anything, it gave Jounouchi a jolt way down deep.

That's how much he loathed him.

But something about that also seemed wrong. Maybe loathing wasn't the right word, but it was the only thing that he could come up with that was close enough to what he was feeling when he was around the High Priest. But it still wasn't exact. What was it?

The High Priest halted very suddenly causing Jounouchi to bump into him from behind, although he managed to keep his balance this time. The man he bumped into turned around and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Now listen," he said. "I need you to behave when we go in here. Just back off into the far corner until I tell you to come out. If you do something that pisses the old men off, you will be in trouble and I will be in trouble. There is also some serious magic going on in here. Stay to the back or you will get hurt."

Jounouchi, still rather startled by the sudden warnings, nodded and without another word they entered through the door.

The second he stepped in, Jounouchi felt as if he had entered a very, _very_ strict sanctuary. The room was large in size, although virtually empty save for the six men kneeling stiffly along the sides and the young boy standing at attention in the center. Jounouchi recognized him as the same boy they had run into the previous day, Mokuba. The High Priest's little brother.

The High Priest stepped forward, and Jounouchi remembered his orders and backed away to watch from the corner. Mokuba bowed formally to his older brother. "High Priest Kaiba."

The High Priest nodded in return. "Priest Shada."

Jounouchi blinked. _'Shada?'_ he thought. _'But wasn't his name Mokuba?'_

He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. The two boys didn't move, but just stood where they were.

After a few moments of silence, a voice sounded from one of the old men causing Jounouchi to jump. "Begin."

Having finally figured out that this was probably some kind of magic training session, Jounouchi looked on eagerly, expecting to see some advanced forms of magic.

So he was sorely disappointed when for the next hour all they did was basic stances and magic so simple that a three year old could do it. Still, they seemed to be concentrating very hard. Maybe Mokuba, or Shada, or whatever his name was, wasn't all that good after all.

"Stop."

The two stopped immediately and stood in attention to the elder who spoke.

"Very well," he said. "Priest Shada is making progress. In a few more weeks he should be ready for the next level. High Priest Kaiba, we shall leave the rest of this session to you."

The six men rose as one end exited the room. It wasn't until the door was shut securely behind them that they moved and when they did it was to collapse onto the floor, laughing.

"Hahahaha. Wow, a few more weeks on this stuff huh?" The High Priest chuckled. "Think you can get it right that fast, Mokuba?"

The younger boy giggled. "Gee, I do not know. It might be too difficult for me after all. I do not know if I am ready for the next level." He grinned up it his brother who smiled back.

"Alright then," The High Priest said, composing himself. "Ready for your real training?"

"You bet."

The two moved apart, putting several meters of space between them. The High Priest took a defensive stance while Mokuba looked ready to cast some serious magic, holding his Millennium Key in one hand and making a symbol with the other.

Jounouchi looked on eagerly. It looked like things were about to get good after all...

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as a woman walked down the corridor to the back end of the palace where the slaves were kept. She kept her head tall and her movements fluid, passing by any of the guards without question. Not that she would ever be stopped. She did not have to answer to them; they answered to her.

"You there," she called out to one of the guards as she reached the end of the hall. "I need you to fetch me two slaves."

"Yes, High Priestess Ishizu," he turned to the chamber where they were kept but was stopped at the door.

"Wait. I need two specific ones. Two boys in their early teens; one with white hair and brown eyes and his companion, a boy with platinum hair and a heavy tan. They are in the third chamber on the left, both still asleep from working late last night. Wake them and bring them here, but do not worry about restraint. They will not fight you."

"Are you certain, my lady?"

The necklace around her neck glowed slightly and she answered, "I am sure."

Malik and Ryou having been roused from their slumber were pulled out of their cells and into the corridor where they met with a woman who, judging from the necklace she was wearing, was a member of the royal court. Both bowed immediately and she turned around.

"Follow me, and keep up."

Malik and Ryou quickly straitened and nervously followed the Priestess.

'What's going on?' Ryou mouthed silently. Malik could only shrug his shoulders. He didn't have a clue, but he did have an unsettling feeling in his stomach. What on earth would this woman want with them? They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble." They jumped when the Priestess spoke so suddenly and turned to them. "As a matter of fact, I expect you will be very happy once we arrive." She smiled warmly and Malik and Ryou blinked in confusion. She turned around and continued onward. "As will Pharaoh Atemu."

'_Pharaoh?'_ That didn't exactly make the nervousness go away.

They eventually reached a set of double doors, which they were ushered through. The doors had barely closed behind them before they were attacked.

"Malik! Ryou!" That is, attacked by a multi-colored midget. "I'm so happy to see you!" He cried tackling his friends, sending them tumbling onto the floor.

"Yugi?" they both asked at the same time.

"You're alright!" Ryou exclaimed happily, regaining his balance. "We were so worried when you were pulled out of the line."

Malik nodded sitting up. "We didn't know what to think. What…What happened? That guy, what did he want?"

Yugi let go of them and sat back, crossing his legs. "Well, it's kind of a long story, and kind of weird too. I'm still trying to make sense of it."

"Well, go on. You know you can tell us, right?"

"Of course! I just, don't want you guys to freak out."

Malik shook his head. "We won't. Why would we?"

Yugi sighed. "Alright, but just to tell you before hand, I'm alright. I'm not hurt or anything so you don't have to…" The other two paled.

"Oh my god…"

"No! You don't have to worry like this! I'm fine, really. The Pharaoh has hardly touched me since he made me his slave…"

"He WHAT?"

"Oh no. Guys…"

"I swear if that no good son of a bitch has done anything to hurt you I'll…"

"He didn't!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Then don't! I'm not… He didn't…"

Yami shut the door to the room the three were in. He didn't want to eaves drop any further into their reunion and the indirect threats had nothing to do surely. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He may not have been able to find Jounouchi, but he was able to do this for him.

"You seem happy," said a smooth voice behind him.

"I am," he replied turning to meet the Priestess. "It is thanks to you. You were the one who knew they were his friends."

She smiled at him. "I am glad I could help, Yami."

"As am I, Isis."


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Just one more chapter till I get to the good juicy stuff! Just have to get a few more things out of the way plot wise that you've probably read before and we'll be off! In the mean time I have to make it interesting for you even though I've done this so many times it's totally boring for me.

Oh, and I know it's only been a day and a half since the last chapter, but come on people! I would prefer a little more than 1 review per 100 hits! What happened to my average of 6.27 reviews per chapter? Oh well. Thanks for the review.

Again: Distortions. Get used to them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter 7

He walked down the stone hallway, the dim lighting of the torches on the walls leading the way. He followed the strait path, ignoring where the hell branched off. He knew were he was going.

Entering the main hall of the prayer chambers, he spotted a figure kneeling at the center in a meditative position, the Millennium Necklace around her neck glowing. He waited by the entrance, not wanting to disturb her, but within a minute she broke her stance and sighed.

"High Priestess Ishizu?"

The woman shook her head. "I can see nothing further, Priest Karim. It is the same as it has been the past month. My Necklace does not seem to reach into the future any further for reasons unknown to me, although I seem to be able to predict smaller things. Those slaves, for example."

Ishizu closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she turned to face the other Priest. "What do you make of this?"

Karimfrowned, fingering the Millennium Scales at his waist unconsciously. "Perhaps, the future is still undecided. We all know not everything is set in stone."

"Perhaps," she answered, still unsure. "But something still weighs heavily on my mind. Something big is coming; I can feel it."

* * *

"High Priest Kaiba?" Yami opened to door to the training hall and peaked in to see Seto and Mokuba mid-fight. He visibly relaxed and his tone beccame more casual. "Oh good, it is just you."

The two brothers stopped their fight and Yami walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mokuba, you can take a break." The younger boy left them alone and Seto looked at Yami with a curious eye. "What is it? And where were you this morning?"

"Where was I? _I_ was not the one who did not meet up at the place we agreed."

"Yes you were. I was exactly where we agreed."

"In front of your room!" They both said at the same time, pointing to each other. They blinked. "In front of _my_ room?"

"You are such an idiot sometimes."

"Me? You are the one who got the rooms mixed up Mister Ruler of Egypt."

"Well there you go. I am Pharaoh so I am always right."

"Right, except when you are wrong."

"Wrong!"

"Right."

"Right?"

"Wrong."

Jounouchi shook his head amused, watching the exchange from his corner.

"You can not help but worry about what is going to become of Egypt with these two in top power, can you?"

Jounouchi jumped and looked to his side where the young priest was standing, taking a sip from his flask. Jounouchi immediately leaped to his feet, causing the younger boy to laugh lightly.

"You do not need to be so formal around me." He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, and Jounouchi tentatively sat down next to him. "I mean it. You must be at least three years older than me and besides, you are sleeping with my brother. So do not worry about it."

Jounouchi nodded andleaned back against the wall.

"So, I do not think I caught your name."

"Oh, it's, um, Jounouchi."

He nodded. "Jounouchi. I will remember that. And how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Really? Wow, was I on the mark or what? I am only eleven myself."

"And you're already a member of the Royal Court?"

"That is right. Because I am the High Priest's brother, they decided to see if any of the Items responded to me, more as a formality than anything. They did not want some nine year old in partial command of Egypt, so they were sorely disappointed when this," he held up the Millennium Key, "choose me. Ever since they have been "training" me in only the magic they think I can handle, and refuse to think of me as anything but a child. Yami, Seto, well Atemu and Kaiba to you I expect, they agree it is ridiculous since they know me and know I am qualified for this. That is why we hold these secret training sessions."

"But if those men are like that, why does the Pharaoh keep them around?"

"It is because of tradition. When the new Pharaoh comes to power, he is required to keep the former council until his is fully assembled. In that time the old council is supposed to teach the new Pharaoh how to rule Egypt, or something like that. We still need two more members before we can dismiss them, and believe me when I tell you we are doing all we can to find them."

"Wow. Sounds pretty tough."

"Yes," he said closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. "It pretty much stinks. But once we find the last two things are going to change and we will be able to rule Egypt the right way."

* * *

"Listen Seto," Yami said putting a pause on their argument. "I have do ask you something. Do you have any idea of what this is?" He pulled a simple silver band which Seto took and examined.

"It looks like just plain old jewelry. But…" he took a closer look at it. "It does have some kind of energy around it. Where did you get it?"

"Well, Yugi was wearing it around his ankle. He seemed pretty glad to be rid of it as well."

_**Flashback**_

Yami led Yugi around the Palace. He had given up trying to find Seto and was taking him to one of the many rooms in the palace with no particular purpose. Isis had come to him and said that she had found out about two of Yugi's friends that we already in the palace. She had been trying to make sense of a dream she had been having for several weeks, but those two boys were what she came up with. Not that Yami had a problem with that. With Seto temporarily missing, these two boys would work.

He continued on, going up the last stair case when he heard a shout from behind him. He looked back to see Yugi on the ground hold his ankle.

"Yugi!" he moved back down to the bottom of the stair case and knelt down next to the younger boy. "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm alright. I just tripped, that's all."

"Well here, let me see." He moved Yugi's hand and checked the ankle he fell on. "Hmm… It does not look bad. Does it hurt?" Yugi shook his head. "Alright, then I suppose… wait." He noticed something shiny on Yugi's left ankle and pointed at it. "What is that?"

"Oh! That's uh…" Before he could answer Yami reached over and snapped it off, taking a closer look at it. It was just a plain, silver anklet.

"Where did you get it?" Yami asked.

"My… old master…" he muttered, staring wide-eyed at the band that he was holding. "He made me wear it." He said slightly dazed before breaking into a grin.

"Do you want it back?"

"No!" he shouted before quickly gaining control over himself again. "No, it's alright." He stood up, still smiling. "I'm alright, so we should probably go."

"Alright, then. But try not to fall down this time, okay?" He slipped the bracelet into cloak and continued up the stairs.

_**End Flashback**_

Seto shrugged. "It is probably just some identification to show who his master was. That is not uncommon. Jounouchi might have the same one. Jounouchi, come here!" he shouted in the direction of his slave. Jounouchi joined them along with Mokuba.

Seto bent over and snapped something off of Jounouchi's ankle. He compared it next to the one Yami was holding, paying no attention to the shocked look on Jounouchi's face. "Yep, it is the same one. Still, I will have Priest Kamari… Kaharm… Karihi… Oh for the love of! I will have Rishid look at it. I am curious about the energy I am picking up."

Yami nodded. "Alright then. In the mean time I would like to borrow Jounouchi if it is all the same to you."

"Go ahead. You are the reason he is here in the first place."

"Thank you. Jounouchi, follow me."

Jounouchi followed the Pharaoh unconsciously, not really paying attention to anything other than the fact that the anklet was gone. It was gone! He could feel his power coming back to him already.

If he had been paying more attention, he would have made more of the fact that the Pharaoh had been holding a band exactly like his earlier, or noticed when he was ushered into another room and had the door closed behind him. His attention was inward as he felt familiar magic course thorough him. It wasn't until he heard a small voice say his name that he was even aware of the world around him.

"Jou…nouchi…"

He his head shot up and he looked strait ahead to see the person who had spoken to him. There were three people but he only saw one. The little boy with large violet eyes and familiar spiky hair, looking at him with disbelief, a look Jounouchi's face mimicked. It couldn't be… It _couldn't_ be…

"Yugi."

That was all the confirmation the younger boy needed as he ran the few paces that separated them and launched himself onto his friend, holding onto him as hard as he could. Jounouchi hugged him back, tears building up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Yugi was here. He was okay.

"Jounouchi," Yugi sobbed happily. "I was so afraid. I was so afraid I would never see you again." He looked up at him and gave a teary eyed grin. "I can't believe that you're really here."

Jounouchi couldn't manage to form any words, so he only nodded and held him tighter, fully intent on never letting him go. He would not lose him again. He would not allow Yugi to be taken from him again.

"I missed you so much," he whispered finally.

"I missed you too," Yugi said. "More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

He walked through the busy streets of the city calmly and casually, passing by the shops and stands and ignoring people trying to sell him useless things. He did little to draw attention to himself, although a few people would take a second glance at him because of the hood he wore and the cloth that covered the bottom half of his face, despite it being broad daylight and scorching hot.

He moved into the center of the city, also known ad the best part of town being so near the palace, and walked into an inn. The place itself wasn't too bad, but it was crowded. He walked strait to the counter and asked to a room.

"Twenty silver pieces for the night and you will have to share a room. Name?" The woman at the counter said automatically. He reached into his cloak and slipped a small pouch over to her.

"How about," he said in a low voice, "I keep my name, give you ten _gold_ pieces, and get my own room?"

She peered up at him before discretely taking the pouch and placing it into her money box. "Your room is upstairs and the farthest door to your left. Enjoy your stay."

He nodded and followed to his directions. He entered his room and bolted the door shut. Now sure that he was alone he removed his outer layer of clothing, revealing, to the walls of the room only, his long white hair and the signature scars on his cheek.

Bakura looked out his window where he had a perfect view of the palace. It was so close.

He smiled to himself, laying on the bed to stare at the cieling. It would be tonight. Just a few more hours and the Millennium Items would be his.


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Here we go! This is where things get good (in my opinion) I've been writing this chapter for weeks in my mind and math notebook, and I finally get to write it officially. Yay!

Three weeks later: Damn! That was hard! The basic plot was easy enough during math, but filling in the blanks, not so much. You'll notice that it seems like I left something out (which is why this took so long) but I decided on something different. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten what happened in the last chapter...

Hmm... not much of our royals this chapter... Eh, I'll make up for it next chapter.

Well, enjoy. I was so happy today when I found out I wasn't going to summer school I finished up the final part. Yatta!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter 8 

As soon as if got dark enough that he could no longer easily be seen, Bakura set forth to the palace. He knew exactly where he was going and how to get there. Expertly ducking around corners, jumping up smaller walls, and avoiding the guards he was fully prepared for, the thief rounded to the back end of the palace walls.

He reached the main wall, that particular section putting him adjacent to the gardens. He found the small indentation in the wall exactly where it was supposed to be and heaved himself up. The palace walls reached a height of about thirty feet; a height he could never reach with the limited about of foot holds and the like. Luckily, he didn't have to. He just needed to get himself high enough to reach the branches of the tree that drooped over to the outer side of the wall.

Which he did. In no more than a minute he was on the other side and dashing towards the main structure. Passing by the several more obvious entrances and windows, he rounded about the palace to where he knew he could get in without being notice.

Reaching his destination he found a wall with a line of barred windows that led to the slaves' quarters. There was no need for additional security as the iron bars were so strong that there was no way anyone could get out or in through them.

Unless, of course, they knew where to look.

Bakura moved down the line, counting off windows until he reached the one he was looking for. Working in such an efficient fashion that one could be led to think he had done this dozens of times before, he bent down and slowly began to dislodge the bars, able to get them removed in no time at all. He slipped inside the opening jumped a short distance, and landed gracefully in a cell. It was empty, just as it was supposed to be, with an unlocked door. He proceeded through it and moved on, the easy part now over.

* * *

"But, but, but…" came the chorus of four suddenly panicked slaves. 

Yami only chuckled. "Relax. Tomorrow the four of you can have the entire day to yourselves, that I can guarantee. But now it is well after sundown, so we should retire for the night."

Though obviously adverse to the concept of separating so soon, the group did as they were told. The High Priestess took Malik and Ryou back to the slave's quarters and Yami and the High Priest led the way to the top floor of the palace where their rooms were, Yugi and Jounouchi still chatting away quietly just behind them. Once they had reached to top floor and had to go in separate directions, the two friends practically had to be dragged apart, both still shouting the remains of their conversation to each other until out of ear shot.

Yugi followed Yami down the remainder of the corridor quietly, replaying the events of the day over and over in his head. It was like a dream he would have never thought possible to come true. And it was all because of Yami…

He glanced up at the Pharaoh who focused forward at his destination. It was because of him, he and Jounouchi were together again. He even found out about Malik and Ryou. He did it for him. He did it just for Yugi.

Yami had reached the end of the hall and was about to place his hand on the door to open it when Yugi spoke up.

"Yami."

He turned ad looked curiously at Yugi who found himself able to look back without any nervousness at all. After everything that had happened in the last few days, he knew he could tell him.

"Yami… I-"

"My Pharaoh!"

A tall man in a soldier's uniform came running down the corridor towards the pair. Once he had reached them he bowed quickly, catching his breath as Yami asked him, "What is it?"

"My Pharaoh," he repeated, still gasping for breath. "There was... a break in… the Millennium Items…"

Yami instantly was on the alert. "What about them? What happened."

"A thief, sir. He made off with one of them. We have several guards in pursuit. The Priests are being notified as we speak."

"Good. We should be able to head him off." He was about to head off but stopped for a second and doubled back to open the door to his room. "Go inside and stay there until I get back, alright?"

Yugi nodded. Just as the Pharaoh was about to take off once Yugi called out to him, "Yami!"

He looked back and Yugi offered a kind smile and said, "Thank You."

Yami nodded, and turned to pursue the thief.

* * *

Bakura cursed himself under his breath. How could he have been so careless, allowing himself to be seen? He didn't even get the chance to get both items! He had to grab the first one and run. 

He turned another corner and entered the cells. At least he was nearly out. It looked like he was going to make it out after all.

He threw open the cell door and this time he cursed out loud.

The cell was not unoccupied like it was supposed to be. Instead it held two slave boys who were looking at him in shock. This was not good. If these two ratted him out…

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the nearest of the two and quickly spun him around, holding the dagger to his deck. The other boy got halfway through a shout before Bakura shut him up.

"Don't make a sound or I'll slit his throat!" he hissed. The threat worked. The boy clamed up and the one he was holding stopped struggling. Bakura mentally sighed in relief for having stumbled in on a cell of two friends and not two mortal enemies.

"Alright" he growled in a low whisper. "Go on through the window, and don't make a sound." He obeyed and Bakura followed after him, keeping a firm grip on the boy he was holding with the knife just close enough to scare him.

Once they were out he did a quick scan of the area to see it free of guards. He had a few minutes before anyone got to that end of the palace walls. The coast clear, he motioned in the direction of the desert with his head. The mostly reluctant group made it out of the city in half an hour and with no sign of the guards. Still, Bakura didn't speak again until they were a good mile away.

"Now don't try anything funny," he said finally, slowing his pace just a fraction so he could catch his breath. "Or I'll kill you both. Just keep up and I'll figure out what to do with you once we're back to Kuru Eruna."

Ryou kept up with the surprisingly fast pace they were going at, especially considering they had been running for nearly an hour and he currently had a knife to his neck. Someone would think holding onto a hostage would slow down a man, but apparently not this one.

As they moved through the desert Malik kept catching his eye, to make sure he was okay as well as see if the had any ideas for… anything really. Ryou could only shrug his shoulders slightly and keep moving. They had managed to trick their ways out of many situations before, but he doubted they would work on this guy. Thieves had to be smart, and if he was able to steal a Millennium item, he was one of the smarter.

A cool breeze passed over the trekking boys and Ryou felt a sudden surge of bitterness toward it. If only he could control it. If only he could do anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't do _anything_.

The wind continued to blow, more than the light breeze they had been experiencing. It was picking up rapidly, in fact. Malik had to lift his arms to shield his eyes, and Ryou would have done the same if he wasn't being held down.

"Damnit! Not now!"

Ryou peaked up to see their captor also shielding against the wind and, now abundant, sand that was sweeping at them at an alarmingly fast rate.

It was then that Ryou's thoughts clicked. He may not have had control over the wind, but he could definitely take advantage over what it was doing on its own.

Looking up he saw the thief was momentarily preoccupied with navigating through the sand storm. It was now or never…

In one swift motion Ryou pushed back against the body holing him, and swiped his legs from underneath him. The thief toppled backward, but didn't fall to the ground. It was good enough for Ryou though, and he pulled away, grabbing Malik's hand and pulling him off. They didn't get very far, however and Ryou suddenly felled a strong tug on the back of his kilt and he felt himself fall backwards into the thief who held onto him tightly, refusing to let him get away twice. But Ryou wasn't ready to give up just yet, even if it was over for him.

"Run!" he shouted to Malik, who was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. "Go! Run away!"

"But…"

"He's lost his knife! I'll be fine! Now go!"

Malik still didn't move.

"Damnit, Malik, run! If you go to the palace, they'll find me, so go!"

Malik did the only thing he could do and ran. Ryou smiled gratefully before being jerked roughly backwards and dragged quickly through the dessert. Several minutes later he was out of the sandstorm and thrown roughly onto the ground.

He looked up to see the thief follow him inside what was apparently his house. Ryou held his breath, waiting for whatever the man was going to do with him, but nothing happened. He only passed by Ryou without so much as a second look and flopped down on something of a crude couch.

Ryou raised an eyebrow and waited a little longer. The thief just ignored him, and took to examining the golden trinket he had stolen. If Ryou remembered his lessons correctly, it was one of the Seven Millennium Items. And if that was the case, someone was going to come looking for him eventually. That thought at least did something to calm his nerves.

"So that's it?" Ryou finally piped up when the silence got to him. "You're just going to leave me alone? You didn't even lock the door."

The thief snorted and slipped the leather rope around the Item over his head. "Why should I waste my energy?" He sat up and stretched casually. "You want to go running into a sandstorm? Then be my guest. Good luck to you though."

Ryou glared at the thief who smirked in victory. He sat back and continued on. "That's why I didn't bother with your friend out there. He won't be telling on me anytime soon."

Ryou made an annoyed sound. "Then why did you bring me here?" he half demanded. "Why not just leave me out there to die with him?"

"Well, I'd rather not have to spend the night alone, if you know what I mean." He grinned wickedly, and Ryou's eyes widened for a moment before he regained control and huffed. It wasn't like he was any virgin. He could handle it.

But that still left Malik alone in a sandstorm.

He fiddled subconsciously with the band around this wrist. Stupid bracelet. It had made things so hard for him the past few years. So many times he had been hurt, or Malik had been hurt, or danger was coming and he could have, should have been able to do something, he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

"Hey, what you got there?"

Ryou blinked as all of a sudden he found his arm jerked forward and his kidnapper examining the bracelet he wore.

"Geez, this thing looks like real silver. What are they doing, giving this to a slave?" He laughed lightly. "You have a secret life you're not telling me about, or something?" And with that, he yanked it off and examined his new trinket closely, pushing Ryou away.

Ryou stumbled backwards and caught his balance before blinking at the thief. He shifted his gaze down tot his now bare arm and then back up at the thief.

There was no way it could be that easy…

And yet, he could feel that it was. The power flowing through his body was so familiar. He knew it was there.

He had control now. He could leave. He could find Malik, get them back to the palace, and rat out this thief. And deciding that there was no time like the present, he made for the exit.

His actions did not go unnoticed, however.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving," Ryou said simply.

"What! Are you crazy?"

"Hey, you want to chase me into a sandstorm? Be my guest. Good luck to you though." He flashed a grin in the thief's direction and stepped out the door.

Once outside he extended his power to the air around him, setting up a small of shield against the sand about as far as an arms length. He could have just stopped the storm completely, but he didn't want the thief to follow him.

He had only walked a few feet when he realized he wasn't completely sure of where to go. He knew the Palace was off to the North, but Malik had run off in a different direction and he couldn't be sure if he had remembered to head for the palace.

Ryou was so focused on planning that he didn't notice when his shield was beginning to falter. It wasn't until it "sprung a leak," so to speak, and a shot of sand hit him in the face that he was aware of it.

"Whoops." He focused his energy once again on his protective bubble but the result was not what he had hopped for. Rather than repairing the hole, several more poked their way in. The proceeding feeling of a drop in energy was his only warning before the shield failed all together and he was left defenseless in the middle of a sandstorm.

He immediately raised his arms in a hopeless attempt at shielding his face. He should have taken into consideration the four years without practice before jumping into the storm. Now he had no choice, but to go back. He'd rather be embarrassed than dead after all.

But at this point he could hardly see and the sand was suffocating. He had nothing to protect himself. He tried to make a shield again, but it was no use. He had nothing. He wasn't going to make it.

And with that thought in mind he felt a strong tug at the back of his kilt and the next thing he knew he was sprawled on the floor of a sandstorm free zone.

"Did you hit you head or something? What is wrong with you?"

Coughing up the small amount of sand that had made its way into his windpipe, Ryou looked up to see one disheveled thief looking down and yelling at him. It didn't take a genius to tell he was seriously pissed.

"I don't know what rock you've been living under your whole life, but in this world, running out into a sandstorm is a _bad thing_. Don't do it!"

"Why…"

"Because it's dangerous, that's why!"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I mean you came after me. You saved me. Why?"

The thief turned away and for a moment Ryou thought he was not going to answer.

"I will not have a death on my hands," he finally said, "Especially not one of a kid like you."

"But…Malik…"

"There's a village not far from here. They are anti-Pharaoh for the most part, so they won't let anyone leave for the palace. Your friend is fine."

Ryou blinked, expecting him to continue, but he didn't. No elaboration. No details. That was it.

But Ryou still smiled to himself. He may have been a thief, but he was a good person.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Please don't hurt me... I know this took way, way too long. But at least it's done... Happy new year!

To those of you still reading, bless your souls. To those of you not, I don't blame you. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

Malik groaned lightly and turned over onto his side. His head hurt like hell, and the rest of him wasn't that much better. He blinked his eyes open and allowed them to focus in the dim lighting. He shifted his gaze slowly back and forth, taking in the sight of an average looking room with dark clay walls, a simple table with chairs, a few candles, and one or two scrolls on a plain desk. It was nothing fancy, but homey enough. Much like his house back when he was young, living in the village with Yugi, Jounouchi, and Ryou.

Very suddenly he shot up in bed. Ryou! The previous events came crashing back into his memory. That thief. Ryou told him to get away. Then a sand storm started to pick up…

"Hey, you're awake!"

Malik turned towards the direction of the voice. Standing at the doorway carrying a small bowl of water and a cloth was a boy, maybe three of four years older than he was. He quickly walked over to Malik's side and set his things on the small bed side table.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," he said. "You really had me worried for a while, you know."

Malik blinked. "What…" But he was unable to continue partially because the confusion and post sleep fatigue mixed together made his thought process slow, and the fact that the older boy's actions cut him off. He brushed his hand against Malik's bangs, pushing them aside, and felt his forehead. A frown on his face followed along with a sigh.

"No good. You're still really warm. Here." He dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and, pushing Malik back down onto the bed, made to put it to his forehead. Malik however, swatted the hand away and sat back up.

The other frowned. "You have a fever."

"I have to go!" he said picking himself up again and kicking his feet off the side of the bed. "I have to find Ryou. I have to…"

Malik started to make for the exit, but halfway into his first step he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and he lost his footing. Lucky for him, he was caught before he hit the ground and he looked up gratefully and rather embarrassed at his savior. The older boy only smiled.

"I don't think it's a question of weather or not you _have_ to go as much as if you _can_ go."

"But I-"

"Can't even walk," he finished for him. He put Malik back onto the bed and sat down on the chair next to him. "There is a serious storm right now, and even if there wasn't, you are in no condition to go on some search and rescue mission. I mean have you looked at yourself recently?"

Malik blinked and looked down at his body. What he saw shocked him. He was all bandaged up around his arms and abdomen, had bruises all over, and was completely scratched up. He couldn't even remember how he got so beat up.

Sighing to himself he allowed himself to lean back into the bed. Although still anxious, he had to accept that wasn't anything he could do at the moment. That thought didn't make him feel any better, though. He sighed and pulled the blankets closer around him.

"You're cold," the boy stated. "And your head is hot."

Malik shrugged. "You don't have to worry. I'm always like that. It's how I was born." He chuckled slightly. "It's when I feel normal that you have a problem on your hands. Trust me. I'm fine."

The other shook his head but smiled. "If you say so."

A silence settled over the room giving Malik a chance to think. His thoughts didn't exactly do much to calm his nerves though. They kept drifting back to what might have happened to Ryou. Was he hurt? Was he alive? If he was, where could that thief have taken him? He kept playing those last moments in his mind, searching for a clue. Finally one popped out at him.

_Kuru Eruna._

The thief had mentioned something about taking them back to Kuru Eruna. But what was that? A person? A place? Where was it? How could he find out?

"So what's your name?"

Malik blinked, suddenly driven back to the present. "My...Huh?"

"Your name. You know that word that people use to address you with."

"I know what a name is," he replied with a scowl. "And it's Malik."

"Alright then, Malik. I'm Ishtar. So what were you doing out in the middle of the desert?"

"Why?" Malik snapped.

Ishtar frowned. "I'm just curious. If you don't want to tell me then don't."

Malik winced. He didn't mean for that to come out so harshly. He wanted to say something, but it all felt so awkward. So instead he opted to simply pick at his bandages and hope the awkward silence would pass. It wasn't until a few minutes later that it occurred to him. The bandages. He had somehow gotten hurt. Ishtar found him and had been taking care of him. If it hadn't been for him, Malik probably would have been out in the dessert dying at that very instant.

Malik sighed. Great. Now he really felt guilty. He glanced in Ishtar's direction to see him still sitting on the stool next to the bed with his arms crossed, staring off to the side. Malik wasn't really sure what to make of his emotionless face, but at this point he felt like he had to say _something._

"Umm... Ishtar..."

"If you want," the Ishtar said,cutting him off just as quickly as he started, "I can help you look for whoever it is you lost."

Malik blinked and and back at the older boy. "What?"

"Only if you wanted some help. I can take you out once the storm passes." The older boy turned to him, his face not changing, and Malik swallowed.

He responded nervously. "Are you sure? I mean… you don't have to do that."

"Well… On one condition…"

"What's that?"

Cracking a small smile, Ishtar brushed his fingers across across Malik's forehead and then leaned down to kiss it, causing the younger boy's eyes to widen and his face to grow half a shade redder.

"Rest."

* * *

Yami paced back and forth across the length of the throne room. His guards had chased the thief outside the palace grounds and were currently still in pursuit of him. At least, that's what he assumed. The guard had concluded that it was "too dangerous" for the Pharaoh to go with them and that he should "wait for them in the throne room" until they caught him so he could pass judgment. Seto, however, was apparantly perfectly capable of taking care of himself and was out there in the chase with everyone else.

Yami growled to himself softly. Why was he taking orders from his guard. He was Pharaoh, first of all, and, also, perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

He was just about to decide for the third time that night that he was going to go out regardless when a knock sounded through the hall. Turning to the door, Yami called for whoever was there to enter and visible relaxed when it was Seto.

"It's about time!" He said jogging to Seto once the doors were closed and they were alone. "What's going on out there?" He demanded.

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Yami did not like the implications the gesture brought, but kept silent, waiting for him to speak.

"We lost him," Seto finally said. "He got past us in the city and by the time we were able to track him down into the dessert, a sandstorm was moving in on us and there was no way for us to chase them through it with even a chance of catching them."

"Them?" Yami repeated. "How many thieves were there?"

Seto sighed again. "Only one, but unfortunately he took more than the Millennium Ring on his way out."

Yami frowned. So he took the Ring and... a person?

"Who was it?" He asked. "Who's missing."

"A pair of slaves."

"A pair of..." Then it hit him why Seto was so concerned about them. "Not..."

Seto nodded. "Malik and Ryou."

Off to the side of the throne room a side door closed unnoticed by the two royals. The eavesdropper backed up from the door until he hit the opposite wall where he promptly slid to the ground and hung his head in defeat.

* * *

"What are you doing?"Bakura asked the kid who was dangling a few feet form the ground by a high window ledge.

"Oh, just hanging around."

Bakura twitched. That was a _bad_ joke, one among many that the boy apparently knew and was more than willing to share, even when he wasn't asked. In fact, especially when he wasn't asked. Bakura had been temped many times in the past few hours alone to just knock him unconscious and be done with it, but was always torn when it came down to the final decision. On one hand, watching the kid make an idiot of himself for three hours was giving him a twitch that would probably never permanently go away. On the other hand, watching the kid make an idiot of himself for three hours was interesting enough to watch.

Yes, very interesting to watch indeed. The boy was quick, agile, light on his feet, and very restless if the way he wouldn't stop moving was any indication. He was smart too. There was no doubt in Bakura's mind that the kid had brains. He had been able to disarm him in the dessert, something not many people had been able to do in the past. And somehow, even when the kid had his back turned, Bakura felt like he knew exactly where he was and what he was doing.

This wasn't just some random slave off the street. This kid had been trained.

He watched him drop to the ground gracefully and spring forward to balance on one hand effortlessly. He did it all so casually, like he was merely stretching.

"Who is he?" he whispered to himself.

"Why I'm Ryou, thanks for asking," he eased back into a standing position. "Thirteen years old, blood type AB, former slave in the palace as of three hours and seventeen minutes ago. And you?"

Bakura gaped. "I- huh?"

"Come now, you're not stupid. What's your name?"

"Bakura..."

"Bakura? Nice name. I'm going to take a guess and say you're sixteen. Am I wrong? No? Good. So where are you from? Do you have any family? Friends? Why are you after the Millenium items? Do you-"

"Shut up!" Bakura finally snapped. "Enough with all the questions!" Ryou recoiled and averted his gaze to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry..." He rubbed him upper arm awkwardly. Bakura "humphed", picking up the Millennium Ring and proceeded to polish it with a rag.

Ryou was quiet for some time after that, resolving to sit in the back corner and draw in the dirt with his finger. Bakura, although better acquainted with silence, was not by any means happy with the awkward silence, knowing that it was his fault that someone was scared into not speaking. It brought that familiar twitch back to his eye.

When it came to the point where he could not stand it anymore, he lept to his feet and blurted out, "Look, I didn't mean to scare you, okay? So would you just go back to being normal?"

Ryou looked up, but didn't meet his eyes. "I didn't mean to pry," he said softly.

Bakura groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You weren't prying, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Works for me!" He leaped to his feet and proceeded to relocate to the window sill from earlier.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the quick recovery and glanced down at the floor where Ryou had been drawing.

He looked it over and a vein popped out of his head. He whirled around and shouted at Ryou who smiled from his high post.

"Who are you calling a big fat meanie!"

Ryou stuck his tonge out and Bakura jumped at him, only to come short about five inches. He continued to jump, but Ryou remained safely out of reach. A short amount of time late, once Bakura got the annoyance out of his system, he crossed his arms with a growl and sighed. "Fine, stay up there all night if that's what you want."

"I'd really rather not," Ryou called back, before jumping down. Apparently, it was now safe enough for him to be down.

Bakura, now defeated and exhausted, surrendered. "Fine, you win. Happy?" He slumped his shoulders trudged in the direction of his bed. "I'm going to sleep."

Bakura felt eyes watching him, and glanced back over his shoulder to see Ryou looking at him with curious, and suspiciously innocent eyes.

"What?"

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Ryou asked.

Bakura grunted and shrugged. "How should I know? Just find a soft spot on the floor knock yourself out." And with that he lay down in his own bed. About thirty seconds later he felt the weight shift on his bed and he turned to his side to see Ryou with his arms folded against the bed staring at him. "What now?"

"Can't I sleep here with you?"

Bakura groaned. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm in no mood for your weird little games."

"Aww, come on! Let me in. I hear I'm a very enjoyable person to share a bed with, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink. "Honestly, can you seriously say you don't want me?"

Bakura stared, dumbstruck, at the smiling, seemingly innocent face. Was he suggesting...

"You're crazy!" Bakura concluded jumping to his feet once again. "What kind of idiot actually wants to get into bed with his captor?"

Ryou smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "The kind that would take sleeping in a bed over sleeping on the floor?"

The thief narrowed his eyes. He was on to this kid and his games. He was testing him. Teasing him. What was this boy after? The answer, Bakura did not know, but he wasn't going to give in this time. This boy wanted to play? Bakura was more than willing to accept his challenge.

In one fluid motion leaped forward and pinned Ryou to the opposite wall. The boy stared calmly into his captor's eyes which were full of annoyance and lust forming a combination that would scare even the strongest of men.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," Bakura said softly. Dangerously. "I'm not what you would call gentle, and if you change your mind halfway through I'm not going to stop." He grinned viciously and gave Ryou's arm a painful little squeeze for emphasis. "Think you can handle me, little boy?"

Ryou simply smiled back. "Try me."

Some time later found Bakura very tired, but wide awake, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Curled up against him was a little boy with pale skin, long silvery hair, and a way of thinking that had Bakura's mind reeling.

He turned to his side, propped up by one arm, and watched him. He looked so pure, like a naive little angel. But there was something unknown beneath that soft exterior. Something that confused him to no end.

"What is with you?" he whispered, tracing a finger down his cheek. "I don't understand you at all. Did you really want to sleep in a bed that badly?" He shook his head in amusement.

"No," Ryou mumbled softly, snuggling closer to him. "That's not why." Bakkura froze for a moment, before relaxing. Smiling gently, he settled back against the sheets.

"I don't know who you are," he whispered into the wind, "but you've got my attention."

* * *

Malik groaned and rolled over. He did not want to wake up just yet. However, his body had other plans, so he allowed his eyes to blink open and sat up. It was still dark. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but it must have still been night, or at least very early morning. He couldn't hear the wind blowing anymore though. He took that as a good sign. The storm was stopping.

He waited for his eyes to adjust, and as they did the figure next to his bed came into view. It was Ishtar, slumped over on a chair, asleep from the looks of it.

Malik frowned. He had not been... watching him all night. Had he?


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note: Hmm... I wonder if anyone's still reading this... One way to find out... And if you've stuck with it and have been waiting, sorry for the long wait. Writer's block.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships), abuse, language, sexual situations.

* * *

"We have to get permission to leave?" Malik asked that morning as he and Ishtar got ready.

"Yep," Ishtar replied back while rummaging through a small chest. A moment later he pulled out a simple white tunic and tossed it to Malik. "My old one. It should fit you." He continued to look through his belongings before coming up with a rope for his waist and some sandals. He handed them to Malik and then proceeded to turn around to give the boy some privacy while he changed.

"But why?" Malik asked as he pulled on the clothes, careful not to twist or hit his bandaged injuries the wrong way. Although Ishtar deemed him capable of physically functioning normally, they still rather hurt when strained.

"It's part of the town laws, mostly put into place by Meialim. He's our leader," he clarified, when he heard the question coming. "When this town was first put together, he organized everything, and made sure every individual was taken care of. Many people living here owe their lives to him, myself included. I personally trust his judgment, but sometimes people get a little... discontent with some laws. And that leads to laws like this one to keep track of who's coming in and out and where they're going or came from so nobody will go blabbing to the wrong people about our location. Specifically to anyone with ties to the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?"

Ishtar nodded. "This entire town's political standing is very anti-Pharaoh, and it's very important our location be kept a secret from him."

"Why's that?" Malik asked, pulling on the sandals.

"Because," Ishtar said turning around. "We're refuges."

* * *

Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Jounouchi kicked the side of the bed in frustration. How could this happen? Why the hell did this have to happen! Ryou and Malik... They had only been reunited that day! Damn, damn, and double damn!

They probably weren't even planning on telling him and Yugi about it either, the jerks. Why would they? They only thought of them as property anyway. He knew they couldn't be trusted. Self absorbed royal masters.

The door clicked open and Jounouchi jumped. He quickly leaped for the bed and feigned sleep just as the High Priest came in. He snapped his eyes shut and willed his body to relax. He couldn't let the High Priest know he was awake. He didn't was to have to face him right now. He was too mad at him.

After a few moments he felt the bed dip next to him, and the light of the candle went out. He tried his hardest to keep his breathing steady as he felt a hand gently move up and down his arm. He had to keep pretending to sleep. Not only did he not want to have to face him now, but the High Priest might have other things he'd like to do if he knew he was awake.

Not that is had been that bad last night. In fact, the High Priest had been very gentle with him. So gentle. Feather light caresses. Soft, calming whispers. Sweet kisses that made him feel...

He curled up in a sudden panic, shifting away from the High Priest away in the process. He couldn't... He didn't want him to... He couldn't... The stroking stopped, and he felt the High Priest roll over. His breath evened out, and in a few minutes, he was asleep.

Jounouchi rolled over onto his stomach and sighed into the pillow. He was going to have to act like he didn't know. He wasn't afraid of what would happen if his master found out he had been eaves dropping. He couldn't handle anything any mast could throw at him, especially now that he had more power to defend himself. But he didn't want to upset Yugi. He didn't want to see that look of disappointment on his face, that look of loss. And for those exact reasons, he couldn't tell Yugi about getting his powers back.

He wouldn't let Yugi get hurt again. He didn't want to have to see his best friend in pain anymore.

* * *

Bakura removed the last of the boards from the windows and allowed the morning sunlight into the room. The storm had finally passed, and there didn't seem to be any lasting damage done. A little patch job, a sweep of the sand, and everything would be fine. He pulled some bread out of the box in the corner and sat down to breakfast. As he ate, he picked up the Millennium Ring, taking the opportunity to examine it closer.

The gold glimmered in the sunlight as he adjusted the angle, admiring the symbol engraved in the center of the triangle. The five points dangled freely, coming just short of jingling against each other. Swallowing, he put his meal down and held the ring in both hands, getting a feel for its weight. It was surprisingly light, but heavy in another way. Like it was overflowing with power. A power that seemed to call out to him.

Looking around, he found a leather strap and looped it through the small whole at the top, and tied it around his neck. As he let the Item fall to his chest, the sunlight hit it at an angle that made it flash spectacularly. At least, he was pretty sure it was the sun.

Bakura sat up and stretched, yawning lightly. Item or not, last light had taken its toll on him.

Last night...

He whirled around, looking wildly around the room. Then he cursed creatively, and ran out the door.

Where was the kid!?

A number of possibilities ran through his head in the course of a few seconds. He had just left to get some air. He was wandering around the buildings. He was trying to run away. He tried to leave again during the storm and got trapped in it. He got lost and some marauders found him and...

Damnit, where was he!

He turned a corner and slammed into Ryou, who stumbled backwards, but retained his balance, unlike Bakura who fell backwards onto the ground. The thief's first reaction to seeing Ryou staring down at him was relief, followed quickly by rage as he jumped up, grabbing the boy roughly by the forearms, shaking him for good measure.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"What... are you... talking... about?" Ryou asked as the thief shook him.

"You were gone just now! Where in the name of hell were you?"

Ryou, finding it difficult to speak while being shaken back and forth took the only measure available at the time and brought his foot down onto the thief's. Hard. Bakura couldn't stop the wince, but managed to replace it with a glare fairly quickly. In his effort to look like Ryou's tactics had not hurt him, he stopped shaking the younger boy momentarily, giving him a small opening to speak.

"What are you getting so worked up about? I had to go relive myself. It's a pretty basic human function."

Bakura blinked. "You... had too..."

"Well, yeah. What? Were you worried I would run away?"

Bakura growled at him, doubling his efforts as Ryou studied his face.

"No... That's not right. You were worried about me. You were worried something happened to me."

"Shut up," Bakura growled dangerously, but that couldn't hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks. Couldn't stop the small signs of relief coming over his face at the knowledge that Ryou had not been in danger.

Ryou grinned slyly, much to Bakura's annoyance. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're being protective."

"I said shut up!"

"You're kind of cute when you're trying to act scary too. But maybe that's just because you're cute in general."

Bakura pinned him against the side of the building, kissing with great intensity. He could feel Ryou's knees buckle against him, and finally released his mouth when he heard a moan.

"Wha- what... was that for?" Ryou gasped out, trying to regain his breath.

"Whatever it takes to shut you up," Bakura said huskily. Then he kissed him again.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Ishtar asked, shocked by the gatekeeper's response.

"Sorry, Ishtar, but the storm did allot of damage to this place, and everyone is required to help clean up and rebuild. Meialim's orders."

"But..." Ishtar started, glancing over at Malik who at that point looked like he had just given up on life altogether.

"I'm sorry, Ishtar," the guard repeated.

Ishtar looked at him and then at Malik before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, fine. I guess we'll go help everyone else then." The guard nodded and Ishtar took Malik's hand and led him away. "Don't worry," he said to the younger boy. "The orders were that everybody needs to help rebuild and clean up, so I shouldn't take too long. A day or two at the most from the looks of it."

Malik nodded. Ishtar gave him an empathetic smile and a reassuring squeeze of the hand. "Don't worry kid. It'll all work out. I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks."

Some time later, Ishtar and Malik were helping load some wooden planks onto the partially collapsed roof of a shop. All around them was a great amount of activity from patching walls and ceilings to sweeping excessive sand out of the streets. Everyone was helping, from the strongest men to children just old enough to carry rope from one place to another.

Ishtar hauled another plank from the pile and passed it down to Malik so he could tie it in with the bundle to send up to the roof. The younger boy seemed to feeling better, probably because of the work to occupy him.

Once they had loaded enough for the job, two men of the roof pulled it up while Malik and Ishtar moved on to the next building that needed it. It wasn't easy work, but it wasn't particularly difficult either. Ishtar only wished that Malik would talk to him a little. He tried starting up a conversation a few times, asking about his age, family, friend, how he wound up in the dessert, and just about anything else he could think of. Malik's answers were short at best however, and in some cases he wouldn't answer at all.

But in his silence, Malik didn't seem at all to be brooding or anything. Rather, he was deep in thought, like he was trying to work out a particularly hard puzzle.

By the time the sun began to set everyone was on their ways back to their homes for the night to rest up to finish the job the next day. As the two walked back to Ishtar's place, Malik finally spoke on his own volition.

"Ishtar?"

Ishtar looked at the younger boy as they walked on. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about 'Kuru Eruna?'"

Ishtar blinked. Of all the questions that could have come out of Malik's mouth, he wasn't exactly expecting that one. Still, he answered, "Of course; everyone does. It was the first city to suffer from a series of raids from the Pharaoh."

Malik blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Raids?"

"Yes, raids." Ishtar gave Malik a look, curious as to why he didn't know this, and even more as to why he was asking. "Don't tell me you don't know about the raids. It's common knowledge to even children." Malik only shrugged. "Well, why do you ask?"

Malik didn't answer, and in fear of having the boy go back into his puzzle shell, Ishtar loudly cleared his throat and said, "Well, either way, I only know the basic story about what happened."

"Could you tell me anyway?"

Not seeing any harm in it, Ishtar nodded. "Sure, but let's get back first. I'll tell you everything I know over diner."

Malik gave a shadow of a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Jounouchi lay down on his stomach next to a small pond in the palace gardens, idly making whirlpools in the water. All day the Pharaoh, High Priest, and all the other members of the council had been locked up in their meeting chamber, most likely to figure out what to do about the thefts and kidnappings, leaving Jounouchi to amuse himself. He hadn't had many opportunities to work with his powers, and he didn't want to risk anything too big in case he got caught, but the whirlpool trick was safe enough, although it got rather boring after a while.

"Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi quickly jumped up, stopping all of his whirlpools in the process. He whirled around and saw Yugi walking towards him.

"Oh! Hey Yugi- woah!" Jounouchi stumbled over one of the stones lining the pond, sending him over the edge and towards the water. He braced himself for impact...

And it never came. He was suspended several inches above the pond. "Woah... wah! Wah!" He waved his arms around wildly trying to launch himself into an upright position, succeeding in only causing the water to slash up and down in rhythm with his arms until it accidentally, but effectively, pushed him back on to the ground.

Jounouchi blinked and looked at Yugi who stared back at him with his hand still stretched out at him.

_'Did he just...?'_

They stared at each other in shock.

"How did you… When did you… but the ring... he took mine off yesterday!" The two friends said in unison. They continued to look at each other and slowly each cracked a smile. The smiles turned to giggles, and in no time at all they were on the floor laughing.

"We're such idiots!"

Yugi could only nod and continue his feeble giggling. After a short while, they had calmed down enough to stand, and after yet another minute were stable enough to walk back towards the palace.

"Jounouchi," Yugi said, "let's not keep any more secrets from each other, alright? I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting any more big surprises."

"Agreed," Jounouchi stated with a grin. But as they walked on and reached the main entrance, his grin faded. No more secrets. He glanced at his friend, who was walking happily at his side. He didn't want to upset him, so he didn't tell him what he had heard, but...

He had just promised, and he wasn't going to break it that quickly.

"Yugi," he started.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked, looking up at him. The look on Jounouchi's face wasn't the cheerful one it was a minute ago. "What is it?" he asked, slightly more concerned now.

"Yugi, I overheard something last night, and I think you should know about it..."

* * *

"Like I said earlier," Ishtar began as the two sat down to dinner by the candle light. "Kuru Eruna was the first village to suffer a series of attacks from the Pharaoh. It was also by far the worst of them all. You see, Kuru Eruna is a rather small town. They aren't warriors and have no defenses at all. In fact, most of the people who lived in the city were women, children, or elderly. So you can imagine how horrible it was when the Pharaoh sent his armies in there to destroy the village."

"A massacre," Malik whispered.

"Exactly. The royal guard killed the entire village and burned the remains, supposedly while the Pharaoh watched, laughing."

"But why would the Pharaoh do that?!"

Ishtar shrugged. "Nobody really knows, although there are allot of rumors. Someone betrayed him, he did it for power, he did it to protect someone, he was possessed, he went mad, he was bored." The list went on and on, some sounding absolutely romantic, others making the Pharaoh seem like the High Lord of Hell. As Ishtar went on to explain in more detail about how sometimes only certain people from villages would be killed and how some escaped their fates by banning together in this city, Malik found it increasingly difficult to believe that the pharaoh would do such a thing. Certainly he had only met him for a few short moments, but he had seemed nice enough to the point of being genuinely a kind man, and Yugi had clearly given his blessing.

More than that, this happened several years ago which would have made him close to eleven years old when it happened. Surely no child would do such a thing as slaughter village after village. Unless it hadn't been the child who ordered it...

"Ishtar," he began slowly, "Is the Pharaoh who did this still in power?"

"Wha-?" Ishtar asked, mouth full of food.

"The Pharaoh who did this," Malik repeated. "Is he still in power?"

Ishtar swallowed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "No... I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he died two years. Good riddance I say."

"But then, why does this village still remain so strongly against the Pharaoh?"

"Because, he's his son. No doubt raised to be the spitting image of his daddy dearest," he said venomously.

"But, I've met the Pharaoh, and from what I could tell he's nothing like his father. He's really nice and- mmph!" Malik look in shock at Ishtar who had lunged over the table and clamped his hand over Malik's mouth before he could continue. Panic in his eyes, his gaze darted from Malik to the open window at which point he dove for it and stuck his head out. Apparently finding no danger in the area he pulled close the wooden shutters and wheeled back on Malik.

He spoke is a hushed and dangerous voice that held not so tiny hints of panic. "Are you crazy? You can't talk like that around here!"

"What are you-" Malik started, but was cut off.

"Keep your voice down!" he whispered. Looking around the room as if he expected a guard to jump out of the shadows at any moment, he took Malik's hand and roughly led him as far into the house as he could into the bedroom.

"Ow! Ishtar, you're hurting me!" He was pushed down onto a chair and Ishtar paced in front of him.

"Malik, listen," he said in a tone more serious than Malik had ever heard him use. "It's dangerous to say that you have had ties to the Pharaoh before, even a very small one. To defend him is even worse. Remember how I told you that this town is made up of refugees?" Malik nodded. "Well we are all survivors of villages that the Pharaoh attacked. Most of us saw our parents, siblings, friends murdered before out eyes. Many of us are the sole survivors of our families. And it is because of the Pharaoh.

"I haven't lost nearly as much as some, but others... Malik you could be killed if anyone finds out that you are defending him. If anyone even catches drift that you could be connected to him in some way... Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get them to let you into this town. To let in an unconscious, injured, dying young boy just because they didn't know of your allegiance." Ishtar stopped pacing and put his hands on Malik's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Malik, promise that you will never say anything like that again, alright. If anyone heard you, we could both be in more trouble than you could imagine."

Malik stared frightened into Ishtar's piercing eyes and nodded.

Ishtar nodded back and released him with a sigh, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he seemed to have a degree of control over himself again, although there were still traces of fear in his face.

"How do you know the Pharaoh?" He asked quietly.

Malik swallowed. He knew that Ishtar would not turn him in, but rather was worried that he might have saved one of the Pharaoh's loyal followers, and regretted it. Malik for some reason, couldn't help but feel hurt at the thought.

"I was a slave at the palace," he said. "One of my friends is the Pharaoh's personal slave."

Ishtar nodded and sat down on the bed, head in his hands. "That's not too bad," Malik heard him mutter. "It could be worse." He looked up and frowned. Standing up he walked over to Malik and rested his had on his shoulder which Malik just realized he had been unconsciously rubbing.

"I hurt you," he said apologetically.

Malik just shrugged, removing his own hand. "It's alright," he said. "You were just scared."

Ishtar shook his head. "I'm sorry. Let me help."

Very gently Ishtar pulled back the tunic from Malik's shoulder to reveal the bandaged injury. In all the commotion the injury had broken again, and there was a small patch of blood beginning to form beneath the wrappings.

Ishtar left the room for a moment, and returned several moments later with new bandages and a small bowl of water. Wordlessly he knelt down next to Malik and went to work, carefully removing the old bindings from the wound and cleaning it up, before just as carefully replacing them with new ones. He then proceeded to do the same with the rest of Malik's injuries.

Several times Malik tried to protest and say it wasn't necessary, but Ishtar would only shake his head and continue working. In the end, Malik conceded to just let him do so. He decided it was Ishtar's way of apologizing, and he didn't want to reject it. So he sat back and watched the older boy work. Watched him clean off his injuries with incredible gentleness. Watched him concentrate fully on wrapping the new bandages perfectly; not to tight or loose. Watched him carefully run his fingers down the new binding to inspect his work in a way that made Malik shiver. Watched how his lips would twitch into a frown every time he came to a new injury. Watched how the candlelight reflected miraculously in his caring lavender eyes. Watched him finish the final wrapping and begin to stand up. Watched him as he stopped in shock when Malik caught his hand to keep him from moving away from him.

Malik looked up at Ishtar's confused face, not entirely sure of what he was doing, but completely sure that he did not want to let go.

"Malik?"

"I... I..." He could not find the words, for he did not know what it was he wanted to say. He had to... He wanted...

Malik watched as Ishtar slowly lower himself to kneel in front of him, not breaking hand nor eye contact. And they just sat there like that. Neither moving, neither speaking, neither looking away. Neither sure of what to do.

Ishtar was the first to move. Still not looking away he slowly took brought Malik's hand up and gently pressed his lips against it. Malik could feel his heart beat faster. Ishtar lifted his head up and repeated the act on Malik's injured shoulder, the one that he had re-opened earlier, before finally lowering himself down and resting his forehead against Malik's chest.

Malik was sure that his heart would force itself through his chest at any moment. He couldn't think. He could hardly breathe. He couldn't stop the feeling building inside him. He couldn't stop himself from resting his free hand on Ishtar's head causing him to look back up at him. He couldn't control himself as he leaned down, nor his excitement when Ishtar leaned up to meet him. He couldn't stop himself from gently brushing his lips against Ishtar's. He couldn't bring himself to move away from the incredible, gentle, chaste kiss.

He didn't want to.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sure you've noticed that there was a different emphasis on Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Ishtar than the first time around. I was really dissatisfied by how I handled their relationships last time, and I wanted to make them deeper. Don't worry, by next chapter our royals and their slaves will be back with the fluffy love stuff once again. That is, if anyone is still reading this... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/n: And here we go again. I came up with a few things and got really giddy for being so smart. Yay!

Oh, and, sorry this took so long. -shifty eyes- The good news is that various fragments of the next chapter are already written, and have been for a while. Big story points coming up! Stick around cause you won't want to miss it!

In the mean time, enjoy everyone!

* * *

Yugi fastened the deep red cloak in place, completing the Pharaoh's attire. He stepped back as he examined his reflection in the looking glass. Yami nodded and turned around with a small smile.

"I am afraid I will be at meetings again all day. You can clean up here and do what you like until I get back, although I would prefer you stay indoors for today."

"You've been really busy the last few days. Is something going on?"

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's bangs lightly. "Nothing really. It is nothing you have to worry about."

Yugi looked down and nodded. "Right."

"I will see you later."

He exited the room and the door closed behind him, muffling his slowly fading footsteps. Yugi stared bitterly at the closed door for a long time, perhaps hoping that if he watched it long enough it would open and Yami would come back and say what Yugi wanted to hear from him. But no matter how hard he watched it, the door did not open. He wasn't going to tell him anything. He wasn't going to tell Yugi that his best friends had been abducted.

Well that was just fine. He didn't have to tell Yugi anything. He was just a slave after all. What did it matter if Yugi knew anything about what happened to his friends?

Yugi huffed at nobody and put away the makeup and scented oils for the Pharaoh. If he didn't want to tell him anything, then that was just fine. He knew the truth, and he was going to go and rescue his friends. He would find a way out, and do what the Pharaoh should have been doing.

And once he was out, he was not going to come back. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Ryou looked from the broom in his hand to the surface he was meant to be sweeping, and back to the broom in his hand. He repeated the process several times before looking down through a hole in said surface at Bakura who was lounging in a chair beneath him.

"Remind me again why I'm sweeping the roof."

"Because it needs sweeping," Bakura responded mildly, not looking up.

Well that made no sense to Ryou as he looked at the roof which was covered in a good layer of sand and dust from the storm two nights ago. Well, okay, it made sense in the fact that it was covered in undesirable sand, but really! He pouted and started to sweep the sad out to wards the edges, feeling absolutely ridiculous. Who sweeps the roof? And besides that, who did Bakura think he was, bossing him around like that. What did he look like? A common house slave?

…Oh. Right.

He frowned as he continued to form a pile to push over the edge of the building. He was just a common house slave. If was funny what a few days without that fact being violently reinforced could do. For a while he almost felt like he was…

His frown deepened. Like he was what?

"I don't hear any sweeping up there!"

Ryou's face returned to a pout and he stalked over to the whole in the ceiling and glared down at Bakura's grinning face. "Well then why don't you come up here and do it yourself then?"

"Because I'm bigger than you," Bakura said like it was the most obvious answer in the world, and Ryou made a face. "Besides," he continued, "I figured you would like the height."

"Which is why you sent me up to sweep the roof as opposed to sweeping the actual floor or something that would actually make sense?"

"Sure why not? Besides, the floor doesn't even need sweeping."

Ryou eyed the floor that was indeed dust and sand free. He turned back to look at the roof, and an idea struck him as his eyes landed on the large pile just a few feet away. With a grin he positioned the broom behind the pile and winked down at Bakura. It was the only warning he gave before pushing the entire pile down the whole and onto the thief and his once sand free floor.

Ryou giggled as Bakura coughed and brushed the sand away. Once it was out of his eyes, the first thing he did with them was glare up at Ryou. "Why you little…"

"Hey, you said you wanted the sand off the roof. You didn't say where to sweep it to."

Bakura growled. "Get down here right now!"

"No thanks. You were right. I rather like the height." He giggled again as Bakura's face turned to something between a glare and a pout. He grabbed the rope that gave Ryou access to the roof in the first place and started climbing up, looking fully intent on throwing him off the building.

Ryou decided to not give him the chance and a few second before he reached the top, leaped lightly off the roof and to the ground, gathering a small amount of air beneath him to slow and cushion his fall.

"What the hell!?"

Ryou looked back up to see Bakura staring dumbfounded at him from the top of the house.

"How did you…"

Ryou flashed a victorious hand gesture and dashed off behind the remains of another building, putting him out of sight, but not out of hearing range of a very angry sounding thief.

"I'm going to throttle you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ryou called back over his shoulder and spotting an entrance into the ruins, decided to take refuge inside.

He was small enough to get through the small opening without any difficulty, but was doubtful that Bakura would be able to do the same, which was good considering the fact that he wanted to stay out of striking range until Bakura gave up and slumped away like he always did.

Figuring that would take a while he took the opportunity took examine his hidey hole. Stone rubble was scattered around, the remains of walls and doorways it appeared. Wooden beams and furniture was also lying splintered around the area. Even so, he could imagine that it had probably once been a nicely cozy little house, just large enough to hold a small family comfortably. Ryou wandered around, kicking some rocks out of the way and climbing over rotting beams, getting acquainted with the area.

It was after a few minutes that he spotted something on one of the walls that seemed out of place. He got closer and, pushing aside an old table that was in the way, revealed some drawings on the stone walls. He squinted in the dim lighting, trying to make out what the little images were. It looked like a little boy and girl, possibly dueling.

"Find anything interesting?"

Ryou jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with a surprisingly calm looking Bakura.

"How…"

"There's a tunnel that connects my house to this one. I made it so that I could come back here is I ever needed to."

"Come back…"

"This was my old home," he said, "where I lived with my Father, Mother, and sister, before…" His expression became a little sadder; a little darker. "Get out of here."

Ryou's eyes darted back quickly to the two children in the drawing on the wall before he followed Bakura's orders and made for the entrance he came through, leaving Bakura alone in the other room. Once he was out and sure that Bakura was not following him, he left the old house and took what felt like his first real look at the place he was in. The place called Kuru Eruna.

And he did not like what he finally realized.

The place was empty and desolate. Buildings just like the one he had been in that had once been homes and shops were now rubble and debris. He had obviously knows that the village was abandoned, but he had never considered why; merely accepted the fact. But looking at the mess before him, and remembering the look on Bakura's face when he had uncovered a tiny sliver of his past, Ryou could not help but wonder what the story was behind this place.

* * *

Malik collapsed on the ground and groaned loudly. "I'm exhausted!"

"Oh quit complaining, we've got half an hour for lunch, haven't we?" Ishtar flopped down on the ground beside him and handed him a flask of water. "Here."

Malik gratefully took a mouthful of water as Ishtar unpacked their lunches. He handed it back to his older companion before taking a big bite out of his loaf, almost choking in the process.

"Woah, hey! Slow down there!" Ishtar said, hitting him on the back a few times to help him get it down. "Don't go dying on me yet. With this much energy in you, we can't afford to lose you with so much that still needs to be done."

Malik pouted. "Why do I have to help out anyway? I don't recall ever becoming a member of this town. I think I should get the rest of the day off."

"I think you were easier to manage yesterday when you were brooding."

"You'd take brooding over happy? That makes me sad." Malik pouted further, sniffing cutely.

Ishtar rolled his eyes. "You shift emotions too quickly. You've changed pretty drastically from yesterday."

Malik grinned. "Well, yesterday I thought I was all alone." He linked arms against Ishtar and bumped against him playfully. "Today I know I'm not."

Ishtar felt a small about of heat rising to his cheeks, and he smiled.

* * *

Jounouchi watched through tired eyes as Seto finished quickly dressing himself, vaguely hearing as he mumbled to himself about being late and that it absolutely was not his fault in any way shape or form. It was a lie of course. It certainly was not Jounouchi's idea for such endeavors so early in the morning.

"Seto!" Came a voice from the hall way that Jounouchi recognized as Mokuba's. "Yami says that if he has to be at this meeting then so do you, and if you are not there in the next five minutes he is going to summon something big and scary to drag you over."

"Tell his royal pain in the ass to shove off and that I am coming!"

"Okay, but it is going to be an official message in front of the whole council." Giggling could be heard moving away from the door and Seto glared.

"Mokuba!" He made for the exit, but tripped on his robes that he did not do up properly and fell to the ground. "Damnit!"

Jounouchi could not help but giggle, an action that he quickly stifled when the High Priest glared at him. But clearly short on time, he did not say anything, and instead finished dressing and threw himself out the room.

Jounouchi sighed and pulled the sheets tighter around him, snuggling into the pillows. He did not want to move from the spot that he was in right now. He never really did after he had sex with the High Priest, something that surprised him in the past few days. Normally he could not wait to get away from where it happened, away from the horrible, ashamed feeling that always followed, but recently…

Those horrible feelings did not come any more. In their place he was overcome with a warm feeling deep in his chest that seemed to swell with every day, every encounter. A rich wonderful feeling that enveloped him, which he could not get enough of when he lay next to Seto, or breathed his sent on the sheets when he left. Such an amazing feeling, that he could not place, and could not get enough of.

He made a small whining sound in the back of his throat as he inhaled deeply the sweet aroma Seto left behind on the pillows, snuggled into the lingering warmth of the sheets his body had made. Why was he doing this? Why could he not get enough? This feeling. What was this feeling?

A knock on the door broke through his thoughts and he looked up, curious of who would be knocking on the High Priest's door.

It opened a crack and he saw Yugi peak his head in, eyes sweeping the room for any sign of royalty. Jounouchi grinned and tilted his back in a motion indicating that he could come in. "He left a little while ago."

Yugi smiled and entered, closing the door behind him. He climbed onto the bed and sat in from of him cross legged as Jounouchi sat up. He bit him bottom lip for a moment as if contemplating what he was doing before saying, "We have to get out of here."

Jounouchi was taken aback for a moment and just stared at him as he let the words and possible meanings behind them sink in.

"We have to…" he shook his head and leaned forward, now at full alert. "Did something happen? Did he do something to you?"

"No," Yugi responded quickly, "It's not what he's doing; it's what he's not doing. He knows, Jounouchi! He knows that Ryou and Malik are gone, and he's not even pretending to care. He won't even tell me! He…" he shook his head in frustration. Jounouchi reached out and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and took Yugi's hand in his other, giving him a comforting squeeze.

So Yugi was going through it too. He did not say very much about his own thoughts the day before in case the Pharaoh was different than the High Priest, but apparently not. The Pharaoh did not care about Yugi any more than Seto had cared about him, and now Yugi was being hurt because of it. They did not care about them at all. They were property to them. Just property.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked back up at him, determination in his eyes.

"We have to get out of here," he repeated. "We have to find them. It's already been days. Who knows if their even still…"

Jounouchi nodded. "I know, and you're right. I've been worried too."

"I just don't know how we possibly can. We're bound to this place. I doubt they would just let us waltz out and search the city."

The two were silent for a moment, as they thought about it. A way out. The palace was large, with inner and outer protective walls. Guards were stationed throughout all the corridors, by every entrance and exit, and in nearly every place in between. It would be nearly impossible for any normal person to get in or out unnoticed.

Any normal person…

"That's it!" Jounouchi exclaimed, causing Yugi to jump.

"Wha…"

"We can get out! We're more powerful than some guards with spears."

Yugi's eyes widened, realizing what he was saying, but his face quickly returned to a frown. "But Jounouchi…"

"I know we've been out of practice for a few years, but we won't need anything too complicated to get past a few goons."

"But what if we get caught? I mean, it _is_ magic… I'm sure the priests at least will be able to sense something."

Jounouchi bit his lip and thought about it but quickly shook it away. "We'll be fine. We'll only do some little stuff like we did yesterday, and it's a risk we can take! You want to find Malik and Ryou, don't you?"

Yugi said immediately, "Of course!"

"Then let's do it! Early tomorrow morning when most everybody is asleep."

Yugi thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. Tomorrow."

* * *

Malik held the wooden board in place as Ishtar nailed it to the roof of the shop. The repeated the process several more times until they were down to the last board. When Ishtar hit in the final nail he looked over to Malik and grinned. Malik's face broke into a smile as well and he jumped up.

"Yes! We did it we're done!" He spun around on the newly patched up roof in celebration. Not the best idea, a concept he soon found discovered as he started to lose his footing over the edge.

"H-hey! Malik watch it!"

"Woah!"

Half a second before he went off the edge entirely, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back on, causing him to fall into his savior's lap. He blinked up at Ishtar who had the remains of worry in his eyes, but grinned down at him.

"Careful," he said. "That last step's a big one."

Malik felt his face get just a little bit redder and he nodded. "Right."

The two got up and sent the tools back down to the owners before taking the safe, ladder enhanced route off of the roof. Other workers were also finishing their final tasks and cleaning up. Just in time too as the sun was beginning to set. Malik nodded at several people he passed by; some people he had met as he worked. They were good people.

"You seem awfully happy," Ishtar noted as they walked the streets back to his house.

"Yeah. It feels great that we managed to get everything done. And everyone here seemed so happy to help out these past two days."

Ishtar nodded. "Everyone here has lived a pretty hard life, especially because of the raids. We want a peaceful life for a change, and are willing to work for it. And of course we have Meialim's great leadership."

"Well I think it's wonderful."

"And now that we're done, we should be allowed to leave and go look for your friend."

"Yeah," Malik mumbled to himself, sadness filling his eyes. "I hope he's okay…"

Ishtar frowned to see the younger boy so saddened so quickly. He reached out to him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as he gave it a comforting squeeze. Malik blushed at the gesture and looked to the side, although he didn't pull away. They continued walking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him."

Malik nodded and moved closer so their arms touched. "I hope so."

They walked back to Ishtar's house where they ate a quiet dinner together before deciding to go to bed early so that they would be rested for tomorrow. Malik climbed into the bed and as Ishtar blew out the candles, something dawned on him.

"Ishtar…"

"Yeah?" the older boy responded, looking up at him.

"Where have you been sleeping these past few nights?"

"What? Oh, um, well the first night you were here I kind of fell asleep in the chair, but last night just on the floor in the sitting area."

"What?" Malik shot upright staring at Ishtar. All this time he had been sleeping comfortably in Ishtar's bed while Ishtar was slumped over in a little chair or curled up in a corner… "No! No way! I refuse!"

He made to get up and demand that Ishtar take his bed back, but Ishtar was faster and quickly pushed him back down.

"You have been healing."

"I'm fine now."

"And you're my guest."

"Oh I'm practically a hostage anyway!"

Ishtar made an amused noise, but shook his head. "You are sleeping in this bed."

Malik glowered at the older boy with a pout and crossed his arms. "Fine. But so are you."

"Huh?"

Malik shifted to the far side of the bed. "It's big enough for the two of us."

"Wha-?"

"Hey, we don't have to share if you don't want to, but if either of us is going to be on the floor tonight, it's going to be me.

Ishtar made a face, but sat down on the open side of the bed. "Fine."

* * *

A/n: Minds out of the gutter folks, they're just sleeping together, not having sex. (Well, not yet anyway -insert evil laughter-) Hmm… still not enough Yami and Seto for my taste. We'll have to fix that next chapter, won't we:3

Hope you enjoyed, and be sure to leave a review if you are so inclined!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Turning point ahoy! You guys, this is, like, one of the big moments of the story coming up right here! Like, one of the main events the past chapters have been leading up to. Like, oh my gosh I'm so happy I finally got here. I've had bits and pieces of this chapter written for at least a year! Maybe Two. Possibly more. Yes, I mean it! Let's do it!

PS- Don't worry, the only way this is going under another re-write is if I shoot myself in the head first. Haha. -shot- 

… Er, that one doesn't count.

* * *

Seto was standing in the desert. The sand was cool beneath his bare feet, but the air was uncomfortably warm.

He turned his head to the left, but could see nothing. The same applied to his right. It was pitch black. But it was not the kind of black darkness that the night beckoned. It was thick and uncomfortably warm. He took a step. It moved around him. Smoke. He was surrounded by heavy black smoke. 

In the distance he could hear voices. They were shouting in a panic, but were too far or too quiet to understand. He tried to move closer so he could hear, but he suddenly felt very lightheaded. He took a breath to clear it and choked. His hands shot to his throat immediately as if it would help. He could not breathe.

He tried to take another breath but the air was too thick. The most he could manage was a feeble cough, as he fell to his knees. The shouts were getting closer, but they would not get to him in time. His sight was going fuzzy. He needed help…

And in the next instant a stream of water tricked beneath his fingers and for some reason the feeling registered and so familiar before it erupted into a large wall of water around him. The smoke cleared and he could breathe again. Immediately he looked up at the swirling barrier between himself and the smoke. It was protecting him. It felt… alive. He reached a hand out to it. If he could just touch it again, he was sure he could figure out why it felt so familiar…

Seto's eyes shot open. He could make out the shouting.

"Damnit, Seto! Open this door this instant or I will blow it up! Do you hear me? You will never see it again! SETO!"

The High Priest shot up in bed and tumbled out to get to the door before the angry Pharaoh pounding on the other side really did break it down. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, causing the young man on the other side to stumble ungracefully into the room. Clearly he had not expected the door to actually open. Seto could not help but smirk.

But the Pharaoh took no notice of his undignified moment and was on his feet and gripping his friend's arms in a second. The panic in his voice shone in his eyes with ten times the intensity.

"Yami, what…"

"He is gone, Seto!" he shouted at him, causing the older boy's ears to ring. "I woke up and he was not there. I have looked everywhere and there is no sign of him! Not in the kitchens, not in the gardens, nobody has seen him…"

"Hold on," Seto said, trying to get Yami to relax and speak at a pace the human ears could follow. "Who is gone? Yugi?"

"No, my father. OF COURSE YUGI!"

Seto winced. "Alright! Stop shouting, or you will wake the entire palace." He glanced over his shoulder to the bed, half hoping that Yami's shouts had at least woken Jounouchi, who could probably give them an idea of where the little one might be.

His eyes widened when he realized that his own slave was nowhere to be found.

"Jou…"

"You see?" Yami said tightening his grip in Seto's arms, though Seto continued to stare at the bed, wide eyed. "He is gone too! They would not leave each other behind. If they are both gone it means they left together. They ran away from us, Seto!" He dropped his head to his friend's chest in angry frustration. "They ran away."

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't let you out Ishtar."

"Why the hell not?" Ishtar shouted at the guard. "The city is as good as it ever was. There can't possibly be anything else left for us to do."

"Well, that's true but…"

"Then let us pass!"

"I can't."

Malik glared at the guard, a small growl forming in the back of his throat as Ishtar continued to argue with him. He was supposed to be let out today. He was supposed to go and find Ryou. Instead he was standing in front of a large wooden gate watching his new friend yell at the world's most stubborn guard.

Friend… Now there was a word that both did and did not quite define his relationship with Ishtar. It had only been a few days, but Malik already felt a strong connection with him. He cared about him, he was pleasant to be around, and he could get into a very passionate debate, Malik noticed as the guard's resolve began to falter under Ishtar's flailing arms.

But there was more there. The way Ishtar would sometimes look at him, his touch when he was changing his bandages, the kiss… They had not even spoken about that since it happened, but Malik could not help but wonder. 

Their relationship wasn't intimate, that was for sure, but he definitely felt something different than when he was with, say, Ryou…

"What is all this commotion so early in the morning?"

The three figures turned around to see a man in simple but elegant robes approaching them. Malik could not help but notice the way Ishtar's face lit up when he saw him.

"Meialim!" 

Malik took a closer look at the man. So this was Meialim. He seemed to be ordinary enough. A good head taller than Malik, he had a heavy tan, slick back hair that tell just above his shoulders, and brown eyes that did not quite reflect the smile of his face. Malik could tell immediately that beneath that kind front was a man who could probably convince just about anyone to do his bidding with a few smooth words.

"Ishtar," Meialim sad, addressing the boy with a tone that strict parents often used. "I hadn't expected you to be involved in an argument like this. What's going on here?"

"Er… well, you see, we were told that we would be allowed to leave today but…" Ishtar eyed the guard returned the look. 

"Ah, yes. About that. Well you see Ishtar, while I have no concerns about you leaving for a little while, I'm afraid the same can't be said for your partner her. Malik was it?"

Malik glared up at the man. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a tone that was just rude enough to make Ishtar wince. Malik brushed it off and kept his attention focused on the man before him.

"To be perfectly honest with you, my boy, I am not entirely sure if I can trust you. I know you know the story of this village and its inhabitants, and I would like to think you can understand my concerns. A slave in the palace. Rather close to the Pharaoh for comfort, don't you think?"

"I think," Malik said, "that this is absolutely ridiculous."

Somewhere behind him Ishtar squeaked. In front of him, Meialim raised an eyebrow. "is that right?"

"Yeah, it is!" he all but shouted. "So I was a slave in the palace. Big deal. That isn't exactly very high up on the influence scale, is it? I clean the floors, and carry things from one room to another. I'm not going to run away and confide in the Pharaoh where a village of refugees is so that he can send an army to finish what his father started. All I want to do is find my friend, and if that means having to fight my way through you and your guard, then I will. But I'm going to find him!"

"Malik..." Ishtar started, trying to calm him down before they got into trouble, but Meialim cut him off. He was looking at Malik with great intensity, studying him. Judging him. Malik continued to glare at him, not backing down. What he had said was not bluff. It had been a while, but Malik was trained in basic combat, and if he had to put those skills to use to get out, he would. He was still a little hurt, but in much better shape than when he had first arrived. He was sure he would be able to hold his own against his man, at least for a while. But if others became involved, he was not sure…

Meialim approached Malik, raising his hand, and Malik was sure he was going to strike him. Instead he brought his hand down to ruffle Malik's hair good naturedly. Malik blinked up at him.

"You've got spirit, young one," he said with a smile. "Be sure to hold on to that." He turned around and nodded to the gate keeper who opened the gate.

"Good luck finding your friend." And with that he walked away.

Malik frowned, not convinced that his spirit was all the other man had on his mind. However, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to leave just to find out what it was. Ishtar had already mounted one of the horses they were borrowing and with one more glance at Meialim's retreating form, Malik mounted the second one.

"Next time let's see if we can do this without the large confrontations."

"Shut up." 

"So do you want to tell me where we're headed?" Ishtar asked over his shoulder as the gates were pulled open.

"That place we talked about a few nights ago," Malik replied. "Kuru Eruna. Do you know how to get there?" Malik saw Ishtar visibly stiffen and was not sure what to make of his expression. "Is something wrong?"

Ishtar shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Yeah, I should be able to get us there, no problem."

Malik nodded, and with the gate fully opened, he and Ishtar kicked their horses and rode off.

* * *

Bakura sat casually in the shade of his house, fiddling with the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. Somewhere in the background he could hear the boy splashing around in the oasis he threw him into earlier, insisting that he needed to do something about his smell. While he wasn't lying about the smell, the real reason was that he wanted some time alone to think. 

For a long time he knew that he wanted to gain all seven Items. He knew that they held a very strong magic, and had heard some whispers that when combined, they had the power to bring back the dead. If he could get all of them he was sure he could bring back his parents. His sister…

But now that he had managed to get one, he had a bit of a problem, namely, getting the other six. One of them was still locked away in the chamber where he had gotten the Ring, but snatching it would not be as easy now that they were aware that someone was after them. Search parties were probably running all over Egypt looking for the one he now held. His original plan was to take the two in the chamber and use the combined power to get the rest one by one, but now he was going to have to rethink his strategy.

He sighed and held it up, letting the light catch on the rim. Not to mention he had no idea how to use it. It hadn't occurred to him that he might have to be magically trained or talented or something to make the little buggers work.

He let the Ring drop back to his chest and leaned back. He could worry about it later. For now, he was content to just lounge in the shade.

Of course, for he was sure he was in some way cursed, when Bakura got a peaceful moment to himself, something came along to ruin it for him. For the past few days it had been the boy, but today as he squinted out into the desert, he saw a figure approaching. They were still far off, but must have been on horseback because they were approaching sight range quickly.

Biting on his lower lip Bakura quickly dashed into his house and fished out his bow and a quiver of arrows. He was not a big fan of killing, but people headed in his direction from time to time, usually because they spotted the trees of the small oasis, and he learned that a few arrows "missing their mark" could always scare any lost travelers away.

Settling down behind a pile of stone that used to be a wall, he nocked an arrow and waited for the travelers to get closer. They needed to be within range, plus he needed to make sure the shot missed convincingly. As they got closer he could start to make out the figures. Two boys on horseback, it seemed. They were close enough that he could make out some details in their features. 

He pulled back on the bow string, taking aim. Come on… Just a little closer…

"MALIK!"

The shout came loudly and practically next to his ear just as a small pale figure rushed passed him, startling Bakura so much that he let go of the bow string, sending the arrow flying off in some obscure backwards direction. 

"What the hell are you—hey! Get back here!" Bakura called out to Ryou who was running out towards the riders. "What are you… you're going to give away… Argh!"

He grabbed his bow and quiver and ran out after him, deciding that he could probably scare them away at point blank range.

That was the plan at least. However, just as Ryou got close to the riders, the smaller one jumped off and caught Ryou in an embrace. Bakura slowed at this, but continued to walk towards the new arrivals. He recognized the boy immediately, despite the fact that during their last encounter it had been very dark and for a brief period at the time. 

Bakura smirked. So the boy made it back for Ryou after all. He watched the reunion a little ways off, just close enough to make out some of the fast mutterings that passed between them. Ryou was clinging to the other boy's tunic desperately and had fallen to his knees, dragging the other boy down with him. Bakura, not at all concerned that this was a private moment, looked on with awe. He had never seen the boy look so… desperate. Perhaps in a few of his acts in the past few days, but this was a genuine, vulnerable moment he was having.

The thief frowned. He never would have guessed that the cheerful, annoying, bouncing kid that he had been with for those few days had been so worried that he was now not a few feet away, completely breaking up.

"Bakura…"

The thief whipped around upon hearing his name and came face to face with someone he never expected to see. His eyes widened. 

"Ishtar?"

A little taller, hair a little bit spikier, but the person dismounting the horse was definitely Ishtar. Bakura grinned. "Figures he would have ended up in your care."

Ishtar's face remained emotionless. "I'll have you know that in the time that he was, Malik suffered a lot of heartache thanks to you." He walked around the horse and folded his arms across his chest. "Just another thing that figures."

Bakura's grin adjusted into a well practiced smirk and he walked closer, closing the gap between them. "Why so sour, Ishtar? Is this anyway to great an old friend?" He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from Ishtar's face, causing the other boy to swat his hand way with a growl.

"You are not my friend."

"Two years ago you wouldn't have been able to say that with a strait face."

"Shut up!" Ishtar said, red in the face. "Two years ago was different. I was young and foolish."

"Oh, you were foolish alright! Joining up with—"

"At least I've moved on with my life! Unlike you who's still—"

"Numbing the pain isn't moving on!"

"And pushing your own on others is?"

"Oh I'll push something on you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ahhgh!"

The two stopped their quarreling and looked back to the younger boys where the new boy, Malik was it, was crouched worried over Ryou who was cured up on the ground breathing heavily, his hands pressed against the sides of his head. He had been the one to scream.

Bakura rushed over immediately, Ishtar close behind, and caught bit of what they were saying to each other.

"From so far?"

"I-it's so strong…"

"Couldn't have been just pent up energy that—"

"No, no. It's serious. I can hear it—Ahh!" He curled further and pressed his forehead to the sand just and Bakura dropped down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell's going on?"

Ryou mumbled something that sounded like, "So loud" but that meant nothing to Bakura who instead turned to the boy's companion. Malik was already up and helping Ryou to his feet.

"Which way is the palace city?"

"The… wha—"

"Which way?"

"It's North-East of here, but what does that have to do with…"

But he did not get the chance to finish as Malik rushed off and mounted his horse, pulling Ryou on behind him before riding in the direction Bakura just indicated.

"What's going on?" Ishtar asked, coming up behind him. "Where are they going?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't come with me." Bakura grabbed Ishtar's hand and dragged him onto the remaining horse. Before the other got a chance to protest, they were riding after the boys.

The ride was fast. Bakura was not sure exactly how long they had been riding, but it felt like almost no time at all before he saw the city boundaries in the distance. That was the first thing that he noticed. The second was the fire being spewed into the air from a very familiar feeling source. 

Being in possession of a deck himself, he could easily feel that these dragons were not wild, but under someone's control. But who was their target?

He looked at the two boys just ahead of him. By their reactions to the dragons, it was clear that the boys were here because of them. What he wanted to know was how had they known?

They stopped just at the city limits where Ryou almost immediately fell to the ground, Malik quickly at his side. Bakura slowed his horse to a stop next to them, and climbed off. They were just behind a small rundown cluster of buildings, and he could see flashes of fire burning on the other side.

"I can't hear him…"

"You don't think… he's not d-"

"I don't know."

Before Malik could respond, Bakura seized him by the back of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet.

"Okay, talk. What's going on?"

Malik struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go! I don't have time for this. I have to-"

"Make time!"

"Hey!" Ishtar reached over and wrenched Malik away from Bakura. "Don't touch him."

"Ishtar," Malik pleaded. "Please, there's no time! My friends are-"

"NO!"

All three turned quickly to Ryou who was still on his knees looking strait ahead, a horror struck look on his face. Almost immediately Malik tried to wrench himself away from Ishtar's grip and get behind the building to where the dragons could be heard. It didn't look like Ishtar was going to give anytime soon.

"You're crazy!" He shouted, wrapping both arms around his struggling form.

"Nooo!" Malik moaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Please! You can't… I have to… Please! They need help."

The decision clicked into Bakura's mind before he got the chance to reason himself out of it. One quick exchange of looks with Ishtar confirmed that he had made the same decision.

Bakura dashed around the building and, as soon as he disposed of Malik and told him to stay put, Ishtar was at his side. For that one moment, it was as if the past few years had never happened. They skidded around the building and paused for half a second to see that was going on. Three dragons preparing another strike of fire. Two boys injured and unconscious on the ground. And for some reason, a decent amount of water. 

But there was no time to wonder about that because the attacks were all but fired out of the dragons' mouths. Bakura and Ishtar leaped forward at the same time, each grabbing one of the boys, and rolling to one side. If the sudden wave of heat that brushed against Bakura's back was any indication, they were just in time.

Bakura rolled out and slid back to stop him momentum and get back on balance, but accidentally dropped the boy who slid a few feet behind him, but out of harms way. But stopping himself from continuing the roll back was a bad move, he realized, when he saw that one of the dragons had held back its previous attack and was now shooting a stream of fire right at him, and there was no time to dodge out of the way.

And then something strange happened. He felt something warm against his chest, but it wasn't from the fire. He looked down and saw the Millennium Item glowing brightly, and in the next instant, a golden stream of light flecked with indigo shot out of the center and met with the fire, resulting in a blinding flash. Bakura shielded his eyes with his arm, and when the light died out and he blinked up, the dragons were gone and the Ring was back to normal.

"What's going on?" Came a shout from the other side of the cluster of buildings. Bakura heard Malik and Ryou running towards them. 

Ishtar, still carrying the other boy, walked towards him. Laying him down on the ground, he said quietly, "What the hell was that?"

Bakura didn't answer, not entirely sure of the answer. What -did- just happen?

"Ishtar, what was that? Is everyone alright?"

Bakura finally looked away from the spot where the dragons had been moments ago to where Malik was coming around the building. Ryou was behind him, pale, but no longer in pain as he had been. Bakura wasn't sure what to make of the warm feeling in his chest that accompanied that realization.

Before any explanations could be given, a new voice shouted "Energy Bind!"

The next thing Bakura knew, his arms, as well as those of his companions, had snapped to his sides, held there by glowing bands or power. "Wh- what the hell?" He struggled to free himself from them, only managing to ungracefully fall over. "Damnit!" He looked up to see who had done this and cursed. He couldn't think of a worse person to show up at this moment.

Gold lined silk garments, a crimson cloak, a crown atop his wildly colored hair and a golden pyramid hanging from his neck, glowing a dangerous golden-red color. The Pharaoh was standing in front of him. And he was pissed.

The Pharaoh marched forward until he towered over Bakura before surveying the scene. Bakura watched his eyes trace over the scorch marks and water on the ground to the blonde boy laying next to Ishtar, lingering for a long moment over the boy that Bakura had rescued before finally stopping on the Millennium Ring. He reached down and snapped the cord that held it around his neck and held out to his side. "Kaiba," he said quietly, and another man in blue robes came forward and took the item from him.

The Pharaoh's attention returned to him. "You have broken into the palace, stolen a sacred item, kidnapped two of the palace slaves, and injured two others."

"Whoa, hey! I didn't hurt-"

"Silence," he said, not raising his voice, but the anger in it was enough to shut him up. "These are serious offences against the palace, the priests, myself, and the gods. And I will have you executed."

He raised a hand and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow stronger. Bakura could only stare wide eyed and dumbstruck, unable to speak up, or move, or do anything to save himself.

"No, don't!"

Ryou was suddenly in front of Bakura, putting himself between him and the Pharaoh's attack. His arms were still locked at his sides, but that didn't stop him from looking… formidable. Bakura could see it in his stance, hear it in his voice. While his words were pleading, the rest of him was issuing a challenge. 

The Pharaoh must have seen this as well, because he paused for an instant.

"Stand aside."

"Please, you have to listen," Ryou said, not moving. "You can't do this."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed just a little bit brighter. "Just who do you think you are speaking to, boy?"

"But he didn't hurt them! He _saved_ Yugi and Jounouchi."

How strange that the knowledge that Bakura had saved one of the slaves was enough to make the Pharaoh withdraw his power. Not that Bakura was complaining or anything.

"Explain yourself," The Pharaoh said.

Ryou spoke quickly. "There were these dragons, and they were attacking Yugi and Jounouchi. Bakura and Ishtar ran back here and saved them, and then there was this big flash of light and then… then they were just, gone."

When did Ryou learn Ishtar's name?

Anything that might have next been said by anybody was cut off by a soft moaning off to the side. It was the boy Bakura had grabbed coming to.

"Yugi." The Pharaoh abandoned any thought of Bakura and rushed to the boy, carefully lifting him into a sitting position. 

Yugi shifted slightly in the Pharaoh's arms as his eyes fluttered open. "Yami…" he croaked out.

"Yugi…" the Pharaoh breathed.

Yugi struggled to sit further up, but even that stained his injuries too much. He let out a small cry and fell limp against the Pharaoh once more. After a few strained breaths he said, "Is Jounouchi…"

The Pharaoh turned to the blonde boy who was now held up in the arms of the man in blue robes.

"He has several bad burns," the man said, "but it does not seem to be f-fatal. Although he will not come to."

The Pharaoh nodded and turned back to the boy in his arms to say something, but he had fallen unconscious again. The expression on his face unreadable, he scooped the boy fully into his arms and stood up, the other man doing the same.

Bakura was sure there was something interesting going on, but he was not going to pursue nor question it if it meant it was getting him out of an execution. Not yet anyway.

Several guards with very pointy spears that Bakura did not notice earlier approached and proceeded to herd himself, Ryou, Ishtar, and Malik, still bound, in the direction the Pharaoh and his Priest were now heading. Bakura sighed and followed obediently. He wasn't out of the fire yet.

* * *

Yami sat in his dimly lit room, hunched over in a large stuffed chair with his forehead pressed against his folded hands. With every breath his body seemed to get a little more shaky. He did not like this. He did not like this one bit. 

When he and Seto had set out to search for Yugi and Jounouchi on the legal pretense that finding them would get them to the other two slaves and the stolen Millennium Item, he had a vague picture in his mind of finding Yugi wandering through the inner city mildly spiteful at him for some reason or another. But he certainly had not expected to find him bloody and burned, unmoving on the ground…

Yami stood up very quickly with a growl of frustration. He wrapped his arms around himself and paced the room. He had not been trained in more than basic healing, but he did not need any training to be able to tell immediately that Yugi needed much more than that. Isis was taking care of him and Jounouchi but hours had passed since he had heard from her.

A knock on the door stopped him in his tracks for a moment before he strode quickly over to it and opened it. It was not Isis standing before him as he expected, but Rishid.

"Yami."

So he was here as a friend, not his council member. But was that a prelude to good or bad news?

"Yugi and Jounouchi are both going to be fine," Rishid said. "They were both hurt badly and will not be moving very much for some time, but there has been no permanent damage."

Yami took a few steps back and sunk into the chair, face in his hands once more. He was not sure what was overpowering him more at the moment: the relief or the heartache. Rishid walked closer and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Isis is bringing Yugi over right now."

Yami nodded, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. His blood was pumping fast and ice cold. His mind was reeling and going numb at the same time. He was more than ready to just go to sleep and never wake up, but there were still loose ends that needed tying.

"What about the thief and everyone else?"

"Malik and Ryou have been deemed unharmed and were returned to their quarters. The thief and the other boy are in a guarded holding cell but we have not questioned them yet. To get the full story from their perspectives we would need Seto but…" he trailed off.

_But Seto is probably in no better condition that me_, Yami finished to himself. He nodded again in understanding. Neither spoke again until Isis came into the room carrying Yugi.

Some time later, well into the night, Yami sat awake on his bed, Yugi's head cradled in his lap. As tired, no, as exhausted as he was, he could not bring himself to sleep, so instead he had taken to stroking Yugi's hair, gently running his fingers through it. It was the only part of Yugi he could touch without running across bandage after bandage. Reminder after painful reminder of what had happened to him.

Yami groaned and lightly knocked his head back against the headboard. This entire thing was just a big confusing mess, and he no longer wanted anything to do with it.

There was the sound of a passage opening and the tapestry in the far corner fluttered. Yami did not have to look to it in order to see who it was. They had often used the passages to sneak into each other's rooms, even when they were children. Not that they had to now, but it was a bit of a habit. In fact, Yami was a little surprised that Seto had taken so long to join him.

"Did you get lost?" He said dryly as Seto approached the bed.

"Well I am not used to the extra baggage," Seto replied, laying Jounouchi down next to Yugi before sitting against the head board as Yami was. Clearly, he was not very optimistic about being able to go to sleep either. "Besides, he is heavier than he looks."

"Maybe you are just not as strong as you thought you were."

If there had not been two boys putting distance between them, Yami was fairly sure that Seto would have hit them. But because that was not the case, Seto gave no verbal nor physical response, and they fell back into silence.

Not too long after, Yami heard Seto's breathing even out into sleep. Whether it was because of the comforting presence of his best friend being with him, or because of his body's need for rest finally taking over he did not know, but Yami soon fell into slumber as well. 

* * *

-gasp-gasp- That took _forever_! -dies- Sorry about that you guys, but hey, it's up now, isn't it? The next chapter is going to need extensive tweaking, so I don't know when it'll be out, but I hope this nice longer one will hold you at least for a little while.

Reviews make me work faster, so it's up to you if you want to write me one. -hint-hint-


End file.
